


Ain’t No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by DarkSun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Jared, Dating, Dating Agency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, First Time, Human Jared Padalecki, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, Supernatural Creatures, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Jensen, True Love, True Mates, Vampire Jensen Ackles, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/pseuds/DarkSun
Summary: Jared is working as the only human at a dating agency for supernatural beings.He loves to help his clients find true love. And he is the best at that!Or was... until the day Jensen Ackles, one of the oldest vampires who walks the earth, sits in front of him, daring Jared to find him a mate within 2 months.Troubles guaranteed.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki
Comments: 176
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been over year since I felt like writing.  
> My muse ran off and wouldn’t come back until lately.  
> Sooo... this was on my mind for awhile.  
> I hope you’ll go on this adventure with me. 
> 
> Title borrowed from a Johnny Cash-song. 
> 
> Thank you jessies_girl for the beta reading 🖤

Jared stood in front of the mansion, staring at the large iron gate and cursed again about his bad luck.  
He must have really pissed off Samantha yesterday, because everyone at ‘Perfect Match’, the dating agency for supernatural beings he worked for knew, how he felt about vampires. He had a strong dislike about them and was never set up to match make these supernatural creatures. Not at all.  
They made him really uncomfortable.  
All the blood sucking and stuff. He shuddered.   
As the only human working at ‘Perfect Match’ he didn`t mind playing match maker for were-creatures, sirens, succubi, witches, fae and all the other supernatural beings, but vampires…. No. Just nope! 

But here he was, standing in front of the impressive and intimidating property of Lord Ackles, one of the oldest known vampires who walked the earth.   
Jared sighed and then rang the bell.  
After a few seconds he heard a soft noise above him and as he looked what caused it, he saw a camera that zoomed in on him.  
He waved with an awkward smile and a moment later the iron gate opened with a loud squeak.  
He walked the long path up to the mansions entrance and was just about to knock on the door as it was opening and he was welcomed by an older gentleman who waited silently that he stepped in.  
“Good evening” Jared said “I´m….”  
“Mr. Padalecki”, the older gentleman interrupted, “Lord Ackles is awaiting you in the office. Please follow me.”  
A little baffled Jared followed him down the hall and up a wide, generously curved marble stairway and than down a hallway to a big, dark wooden door.  
The butler (Jared figured that this was the older gentleman‘s profession) knocked on the door and waited until a deep baritone voice answered „yes!“   
He opened and let Jared in, then closed the door silently after him.

  
Jared found himself in a room with soft lighting and dark wooden interior, highlighted with thick ivory colored carpets.  
The room itself was dominated by a big desk and behind that desk sat the most beautiful man Jared has ever had laid his eyes on.  
Now the man gestured at one of the chairs in front of the desk and said in that deep, sexy baritone “Mr. Padalecki. My name is Jensen Ackles. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please, take a seat.”  
Jared stumbled forward and quickly sat down. “Lord Ackles, it’s nice to meet you too. Would you like to discuss our terms first or shall I tell you about our company or would you rather start with me explaining how this will work?”  
Jared was proud that he got the sentences out right, because now from up close Ackles was even more beautiful.  
High, sharp cheekbones, sinful plush lips, a strong jawline and brilliant green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the soft lighting of this room.  
And an adorable smatter of freckles over the bridge of the most perfect nose Jared had ever seen.  
Now these beautiful lips curved on one side into a small smile and Ackles said “Well, first- Jensen will do as we will work together pretty close. Second, I’d like to know how much did Ms. Ferris tell you about this assignment?“   
Jared coughed and answered “to be honest, Lord Ackles -Jensen!- she just sent me here and said I shall get all your infos and then start finding you a mate. If there’s more to it, I’m not aware of it.”  
Jensen’s smile grew wider and Jared hold his breath. ‘Damn, it should be illegal how beautiful he is!’ he thought.  
Jensen raised an eyebrow as if he could hear Jared’s thought, but then he nodded and said “well, I thought so.”  
He chuckled, a deep sound that made Jared shiver in anticipation, before he continued “We bet that she couldn't find a mate for me within 2 months. That’s why you are here. She insisted to send me her best employee to set me up. So Jared, now tell me how will we do this? What kind of information do you need?”  
Jensen looked Jared straight in the eyes, his own glittering with amusement about how stunned Jared stared at him.  
Jared breathed out heavily “a bet. Great. Jensen, I’ll have to ask... is this just a game for you? A joke? Because if I will set up your profile the people responding to that are hoping to find true love. And if you’re just playing games... that would be unfair to them, maybe hurting them. And I can’t do that. I AM Sam’s best co-worker, all because I take my job seriously. I LOVE my job. You understand that?”  
His tone was polite but his expression was kind of closed off now, clearly giving away what he really thought of this “bet”.  
Jensen tilted his head to the side, watching Jared with an interest that wasn’t there before. After awhile he said “it may be a bet, but I do hope you’ll prove me wrong. Honestly, I don’t believe that you will be able to find me a mate in two months, when I wasn’t able to find one in nearly a thousand years. But I guess we’ll just have to wait and see if you are as good as everyone, you included, thinks you are.”  
Then there was this small half-smile back on his lips again as he continued “now enlighten me, Jared. How will this thing work?”  
Jared nodded briefly “you tell me in details what you are looking for in a mate. What preferences you have. If you want me to exclude some supernatural species, or if I shall especially include some. I’ll need to know if you have any kind of things that are dangerous for you, so I can narrow it down for you to people who will match at least 75% with everything you want. A match with under 75% will not even get a date, because in our experience it won’t work out. Our name is our reputation, we WILL find you a perfect match. That is a promise.”  
Jared felt confident now, this is his job, his vocation. He really IS that good. 

Jensen listened carefully and answered “I don’t care about species but one is off the table. Werewolves. Everything else is fine.”  
Jared scribbled that in his notebook “ok. No wolves, but other were-creatures are fine. Do you have a feeding schedule? If so, I would note that too, some creatures like succubi are having a pretty tight schedule for when they have to feed next and we don’t want that to get in your way.”  
Jared avoided eye contact, he just stared down at his notebook, patiently waiting for an answer.  
He pretty much could hear the smile in Jensen’s voice when he said “no schedule.”  
Jared’s gaze shot up surprised and Jensen all but grinned at him.  
“So... you... drink regularly? Like every day or...?” he left the rest unspoken, hoping that Jensen would fill in the blanks.  
Jensen smiled knowingly “Jared, what do you know about me exactly?”  
Jared answered “well, you need to drink blood, stay out of the sunlight, crosses and garlic are just a myth, as also is a stake through your heart, only beheading and burning you can kill you. Either from the sun or with fire. Am I missing something?”  
Jensen laughed softly “I didn’t ask what you know about my kind. I asked what you know about ME, Jared.”  
Jared blushed and breathed “oh. OH! I’m sorry! I... I don’t know much. You’re really old, even around your kind. You stay private and don’t mingle with the high society all that much. You do some charity work, but besides that...” Jared looked a little lost.  
Jensen’s smile deepened “I’m an Elder. Means I’m 1532 years old. There are no still living creatures older than me, to be exact. I don’t need to avoid the sun. Sunlight doesn’t burn me, it’s just a little bit uncomfortable for my eyes. I don’t need to drink blood more than every two or three months. More on the three months’ side, actually. So, if you’re worried about my feeding schedule, I can assure you, I have none.”  
Jared’s jaw dropped open.  
He knew that Ackles was old. But over 1500 years... phew.  
“How old were you when you were turned?” his eyes grew wide as he realized that he asked that out loud. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to overstep the boundaries here, I was just...” “...wondering?” Jensen offered.  
Jared nodded. “I was 32 when I was turned.”  
Jensen’s tone and expression gave nothing away, and Jared wasn’t sure if he went to far with that question, so he shut his mouth and just nodded again. 

After a moment of uncomfortable silence he asked “back to your profile- do you prefer a certain type? Like blonde, brunette, redhead... does she has to have long hair, short hair, anything like that?”  
Jensen’s eyes sparkled with amusement “who said it needs to be a SHE?”  
Jared flushed red. Again.  
Embarrassed he said “I apologize. I jumped to conclusions. You’d prefer a male?”  
Why that made his heart stutter and his stomach twist into knots, he wasn’t sure, but he looked Jensen straight in the eyes, outwards a lot calmer than he actually felt.  
Jensen laughed. Loud and carefree. He threw his head back and exposed a long elegant neck as beautiful as everything else of him. And the sound did something to Jared’s insides...he shivered.  
“No. Actually, I don’t care. You say you are the best at Perfect Match but you clearly have no idea how the mating bond works.”  
He smiled at Jared and added then “men or women, I’m fine with both. It’s not the gender I’m attracted to, it’s the soul. If I’ll find my mate, my soul will know. It will react to my mate’s soul. The mating bond is a soul bond, Jared. Got nothing to do with physical attraction at all. But I’ll be honest, it doesn’t hurt either if my mate isn’t hurtful to the eyes.” At that he winked and smiled brightly at Jared.  
Jared inhaled sharply. He suddenly felt hot all over and his stomach did a double flip backwards.  
“Right. Ok. Noted.” he managed and scribbled that down in his book as well.  
After clearing a few other things he was done for today.  
He closed his book and said “I’ll set up your profile and when it’s done you’ll get a call from your supervisor for the next two months. I guess, Sam will take care of your contract herself, so she’ll be calling...”   
“No.” Jensen interrupted calmly.  
Jared blinked “excuse me?”  
“I said no. You will be my supervisor or the thing’s not gonna happen.”  
Jared stared at him “I’m sorry. I don’t supervise... your kind.” he said.  
Jensen tilted his head again “why’s that?”  
Jared’s tone was harsh “that’s none of your business. I just don’t do it.”  
He stood and shoved his notebook in his briefcase almost violently “Someone will contact you when your profile is up and the first requests are coming in. I’ll let myself out. Good evening, Lord Ackles.”  
Jared nodded as politely as he could manage towards Jensen and then all but fled the room. He only let out his breath when he was outside the mansion and the iron gates were closing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Jared a bit to get back to the agency.  
He needed to clear his head first so he decided to walk. Ackles got under his skin. Jared couldn’t stop thinking about the attractive vampire.  
How his eyes had crinkled when he laughed.  
How his eyes had sparkled.  
How his tongue had tipped against his teeth when he had smiled.  
And how the sound of his laugh had Jared’s stomach in twists and knots.  
He shook his head. No. He would absolutely NOT think about the vampire and he also wouldn’t feel guilty that he had brushed him off so harshly. Ackles was a vampire. And vampires saw humans as food and as a little distraction from their long and sometimes boring life. He had seen that first hand.  
There was a reason for why vampires never got matched with humans. For why they never mated with humans. Jared sighed and shoved the little voice in his head aside that always came up with a ‘but Jensen...’

When he stepped inside the agency he was greeted by Maya, a beautiful forest nymph with long strawberry blonde hair and stunning violet eyes.  
“Hi Jared!“ She chewed her bottom lip. “Just so you’re warned... Sam wants to see you ASAP when you come in. And she’s pissed.” With concern in her eyes she continued. “Are you ok? Did that meeting with Lord Ackles go wrong?”  
Maya was one of his closest friends and knew why Jared refused to work with vampires.  
Jared shook his head no. “Actually, he wasn’t what I had expected. He was not as distant as I thought he would be. He almost seemed... normal. Except for his ridiculous good looking. Maya, seriously. I’ve never seen a man this beautiful.”  
Jared sighed. The millionth time this day. Maya watched him carefully and now clearly worried.  
“Jared... is that interest and... regret I see in your eyes?”  
Jared’s gaze shot up.  
“What!? No! Come on. He’s a vampire!”  
And as if that said it all Jared steeled himself, went over to Sam’s office and knocked. After a second he stepped in.  
Sam sat behind her desk and typed away at her computer. A nod toward the chair in front of her desk told Jared to sit down. Jared watched her, looking for any signs for what storm will come his way.  
Samantha Ferris was a 300 year old witch you want on your side and not against you. Her dark auburn hair was held back in a tight bun and her dark brown eyes were almost black with anger as she faced Jared now.  
“What did you think you were doing, boy! No one tells Jensen Ackles to fuck off! Are you suicidal or don’t you like your job? What is it exactly, so I can spare you the long way and kill or fire you directly!”  
Jared gaped at her.  
“He already called you?”  
“No, I called him. Asked, if everything went good. Imagine my surprise as he told me that you refused to supervise him as he asked you to. Are you nuts? Do you have any idea who he is?”  
Although she sat behind her desk with calmly folded hands, the rage in her voice was clear and Jared winced.  
“Sam, you know that I don’t work with vampires. That was the deal when I started working for you. And Lord Ackles IS a vampire.”  
Sam stared silently at him with angry eyes, her lips pressed in a thin line. After a few long minutes had passed she said in a hard voice.  
“You will supervise him. For the next two months he is your only client. You will do whatever it takes to find him a mate. And I mean it, Jared. Whatever it is he wants, he gets it. Or you can start looking for a new job. Do I make myself clear?”  
Jared’s eyes grew wide with shock.  
“What!? But Sam.... I can’t. You know I can’t. I...,” he stammered.  
But Samantha shook her head.  
“That is my last word on that matter. Now leave me alone and start with setting up his profile.”  
She began typing at her computer again and Jared knew it was over. With his head hanging he left her office and went to his. After he closed the door he threw his briefcase against the wall.  
“That asshole! I knew it! Vampires are fuckers!”  
Frustrated he slumped in his chair and stared out of the window. He didn’t know why he had thought that Ackles would be any different. He was a vampire after all. After a few moments of self-pity he began with setting up Jensen’s profile. It went online an hour later.  
Jared was about to clear his desk and to handover his other clients to his co-workers as Maya burst into his office.  
“Jared! Go online! Ackles profile is skyrocketing!”  
Jared did as he was told and stared surprised at Jensen’s profile. It was online for about two hours and the requests he got were beyond everything Jared had ever seen on a profile. There were more than 800 requests and that in the first two hours!  
“Huh. I don’t know what to say. That was unexpected. I have to talk to Sam. I will need help to look through all these and to sort them out.”  
Still baffled he called Sam and explained his matter of concern to her. She told him she would send him Sandy to his help, but made it clear that he would be the only one who would deal with Ackles. Jared thanked her and sighed. Still stuck with the vampire.  
He began looking through the requests and the profiles of the clients. A soft knock on his door interrupted him. Sandy pocked her head in.  
“May I?” she asked and Jared smiled and nodded.  
“Of course! I’m glad you came. It’s too much for one alone.”  
He laughed und turned the computer screen so she could see the overwhelming response Jensen’s profile received. Sandy McCoy was a stunning siren with long dark brown curls and dark brown eyes. Her lips were colored a deep red today and she always sounded like she sang whenever she spoke. Jared liked her. Her eyes widened as she saw the massive amount of requests.  
“Jesus. I never saw so many people interested in someone before in this short time period. Puh. Ok. Let’s do this, shall we? I’ll work myself up from the last one, you start with the first and we’ll meet in the middle?”  
Jared nodded. That was probably the best idea. She left him alone and they began working their task.  
It was close to 2am when Jared stopped. His eyes were red and blurry and he was so tired he could fall asleep immediately. Right here. At his desk. He had sorted through nearly 100 requests and picked 11 who matched Ackles with 75% or more.  
He looked at the file before him and dialed the number that came with. His client was a creature of the night as well so the late hour wasn’t a problem.  
After he set up the date for tomorrow evening he called Ackles. Jensen answered the phone almost immediately. Startled, Jared began talking.  
“It’s Jared Padalecki here. Lord Ackles, your first date will be tomorrow at 8 o’clock. Meet me in my office at 6, so I can fill you in. Do you bring a little present yourself or would you prefer that I handle that?”  
Jensen’s voice sounded deep and rich through the speaker and made Jared shiver.  
“If a present is required I would prefer if you would take care of that. Thank you.”  
After a moment of silence Jensen continued, the smile obvious in his voice.  
“So... You will be my supervisor?”  
Jared furrowed his brows and answered.  
“Don’t play dumb. You spoke with Sam. You know I will be.”  
“No. I didn’t. She asked me about how our meeting went and I told her the truth. Nothing more, nothing less. I didn’t know she would order you to supervise me against your will. I hoped you’d changed your mind. Obviously I was wrong.”  
Jared inhaled deeply, he was too tired for that kind of conversation.  
“Lord Ackles, you may not directly asked her to force me to supervise you. But please, don’t think I’m stupid. Your kind always get what they want. Especially someone like you.” He took another deep breath and continued. “Well, you got me. I didn’t have a say in this. So, please be in time tomorrow. See you then.”  
He hung up before the vampire had a chance to answer. Jared was exhausted. And his head hurt. He shut down his computer and left the agency for tonight.  
He needed sleep and some painkillers and didn’t try to think too much about how Ackles’ voice alone had affected him.  
Or why he felt guilty again for hanging up on Ackles the way he did.  
Or why his stomach did this funny flipping thing again when he thought about meeting Jensen tomorrow.  
That damned vampire!


	3. Chapter 3

After eight hours of sleep Jared felt refreshed and definitely better. His headache was gone and he was buzzing with energy.  
Or was it excitement?  
He refused to think too much about this evening and how his nerves tingled when a certain vampire wormed his way in his thoughts anyway.  
Around afternoon he sighed and gave in. He told himself it was probably better to examine his strange feelings BEFORE the actual meeting.  
Ok, so.... Ackles had caught him off guard. Jared had to give him that.  
He hadn’t expected to find such an old creature to be this... normal in its behavior. Especially not a vampire!  
But Ackles was charming and the conversation had been easy. He seemed to be laid back and relaxed.  
Yeah, that had to be it. That’s why Jared was so distracted and confused.  
It had nothing to do with how insanely attractive Ackles was. No sir. Definitely not.  
Jared rubbed his forehead. Ok. So it had maybe a little bit to do with it.  
Jared worked long days and his last date was months ago. And it had been awful.  
The girl he’d been out with was babbling the whole time and Jared had soon given up to try to actually talk to her and just listened.  
Then she had complained about just everything. The location, the food and at last his companionship.  
So the evening had been not only a waste of time but had again shattered his hopes to meet someone who he could imagine himself with.  
Also he hadn’t felt himself attracted to her either.  
Maybe that was the reason he reacted so strongly about Ackles. The guy WAS attractive. Hell, he was beautiful. Even for his kind Ackles was more beautiful than every other supernatural being Jared had ever met.  
So considering that he hadn’t have a date in a long time and that it was even longer that he felt some kind of attraction towards someone, that must be the reason why Ackles got so much under his skin.  
Jared nodded. Yep. Mystery solved. Now please, hold it together and do your job, he told himself.  
He reached for the phone to call Sandy.  
She had picked 8 potential dates for Ackles, one with a 91% match.  
Jared was immediately all ears. “Tell me about the client. The highest match I found yet was 83%. I set up a date for tonight. But your pick sounds interesting if the first isn’t to his liking.”  
Sandy sang (ok, she spoke, but to Jared it still sounded like singing). “She’s a beautiful glory demon. Creature of the night, doing some charity for children, familiar with vampire habits and an absolute doll. She’s a pop star, maybe you know her. Danneel Harris.”  
Jared whistled. “Danneel Harris. Wow. Yes, I do know her. And she matched with 91%?”  
“Yes. And she would really love to date him.” Sandy answered.  
“Ok, I’ll call her and set up a date for her when tonight isn’t it for him. Thank you, Sandy. I talk to you later.”  
After Jared hung up, he stared at the computer screen.  
Danneel Harris. To say she’s beautiful would be an understatement. The demon was absolutely stunning. She was charming and at home on every red carpet, guest of honor at almost every Met Gala and one of the biggest stars in the music industry.  
She would look gorgeous on Ackles’ arm.  
Jared grimaced. Why did that bother him so much?  
He shook his head and shoved these thoughts aside.  
Ackles would be here in an hour and he prepared the file of his date for tonight. 

Right on the dot at 6 o’clock a knock on his office door announced that Jensen Ackles was here.  
Jared opened and dropped his jaw.  
Ackles looked breathtaking.  
Completely clad in a black suit, shirt and tie, his green eyes stood out even more.  
A stubble graced his cheeks and drew the attention right to his sinful lips.  
His short light brown hair was styled in perfect spiky strands and Jared’s hands itched to touch.  
Ackles smiled at him. “I hope I’m on time?”  
Jared took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Yes. You are. Come in.”  
He pointed towards the chair in front of his desk. “Please, have a seat. I’m going to fill you in. Would you like to have a water or something else?”  
“No, thank you. Just go on, please, and tell me who will I date tonight.”  
Jared sat behind his desk and handed Ackles the file. “You’ll meet Lorraine Duncan tonight. She’s an incubus, prefers to be active at night and to sleep in the daytime, she’s working in palliative care to help terminally ill people with her gift to cross the line pain free. Your match is a solid 83%. I think it’s a good start and maybe you’ll hit it off right at the beginning.”  
He watched as the vampire closed the file Jared had opened for him without even looking at it.  
“Will you be there if something goes wrong?” he asked with this deep voice of his and Jared looked at him in surprise.  
“No. You’re suppose to go on a date, Lord Ackles. A chaperone would ruin it, don’t you think?”  
“It’s Jensen.” the vampire smiled. “And I don’t expect you to sit with us, but to be near by. At the bar, for example. Will you?”  
Jared mentally rolled his eyes, but remembered what Sam had said, so he nodded. “If that’s your wish, of course. I will wait at the bar for let’s say 20-30 minutes. And if everything is ok by then, I will leave.”  
Ackles’ smile widened. “Good. So, where will we be going?”  
“To Dorian’s.” Jared answered. “That is our preferred location for first dates. The atmosphere is lovely, but not too intimate, the food is amazing and the wine list is exquisite. I think you will like it.”  
He opened his drawer and handed Jensen a small package. “Your gift for the lady. It’s her favorite pralines. Incubi like chocolate. A lot.”  
Jensen took the gift, his fingers brushed lightly over Jared’s. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”  
Jared suppressed a shiver and nodded. “We should go. You don’t want to be late to your first date.”  
They drove there with Jensen’s limousine in awkward silence.  
Inside Dorian’s Jared introduced Jensen to Lorraine and turned to head for the bar. A hand wrapped softly around his wrist to hold him back. “30 minutes.” Jensen whispered.  
Jared got goosebumps from that touch but gave a sharp nod and then left them alone.  
At the bar he sat down, ordered a glas wine and exhaled deeply.  
Lorraine seemed nice, was a tiny gorgeous blonde with an endearing smile and big baby-blue eyes.  
Jensen had smiled and had kissed her hand. She had giggled and from Jared’s point of view that seemed to be the ice breaker.  
He looked at his watch, ten minutes left, then he could go.  
He drank the last of his wine and was about to ask for the receipt as a deep velvety voice behind him made him jump. “There you are.”  
Jared turned and was greeted bei Ackles’ bright green eyes. “What went wrong?” he asked the vampire.  
“Nothing. She’s a nice lady but not my type. No need to spend more time with her. So. What do we do now with the evening? You want to go get a drink?”  
Jared stared at Jensen. “I... what?” he asked dumbly.  
Jensen’s smile grew wider. “A drink? You? With me?” he spoke in a soft, almost seductive tone and Jared got goosebumps again.  
Before Jared could answer, Jensen paid for his wine and continued. “Where do you want to go? Any recommendations?”  
“Miller’s is good.” Jared said only to realize that he’d fallen for Jensen’s trick. He shot the vampire, who smiled pleased to himself, a dirty look.  
Miller’s was in walking distance from here, so they went there in silence.  
Inside they were led to a booth and after they sat down, they placed their orders.  
“Ok, so Ms. Duncan was not your type. What was it exactly? I’ll exclude other requests then, if they are similar.” Jared opened his phone, ready to type in whatever Jensen disliked.  
“You want to talk about work?” the vampire asked with an amused expression.  
“Yeah, well... I thought that’s why we are here?” Jared frowned.  
Jensen laughed softly. “No. At least I am not here to talk about work. I’m here to grab a drink, have a nice conversation and enjoy your company.”  
“Why? Why would you want that? I mean, I think I made it clear the other day, that I...”, Jared trailed off.  
“That you won’t nothing to do with me?” Jensen offered.  
Jared only looked at him, shrugging.  
Jensen all but grinned. “Yeah. And I heard you. Loud and clear. But I usually don’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Or so you’d think, right?”  
Jared grimaced and nodded. That’s exactly what he thought.  
“You are interesting, Jared Padalecki. Not many people have the guts to tell me to fuck off. That was... refreshing.”  
Jared winced. “Well, technically I didn’t SAY fuck off to you...”.  
Jensen laughed that loud and carefree laughter again, where he threw his head back. “Ah, that’s hair splitting. It was what you meant. And hey, that’s ok. But it caught my interest. So, wanna tell me what bothered you so much that you not only told me to fuck off once, but twice?”  
Jared looked at his hands on the table. “No. I don’t. Look, you seem like a nice guy. But you are a vampire. I don’t trust your kind. And no, I don’t want to tell you why.”  
Instead of being offended, Jensen just smiled. “And that is supposed to make you any less interesting now?”  
Jared couldn’t help, he smiled back. “If you put it like that, I guess not.”  
After that the conversation was an easy back and forth. They spoke about all and nothing.  
Jared felt himself relax more and more. Jensen was actually pretty funny and a great storyteller. Jared laughed more than once about something the vampire said.  
In fact he had one of the best evenings in months and he enjoyed Jensen’s company more than he wanted to admit.  
It was long after midnight, when Jared finally (and regretfully to be honest) called it a night. He had to work tomorrow.  
Jensen insisted that he would drive Jared home.  
They chatted the whole way, laughed and smiled at each other and Jared didn’t even wonder why Jensen walked him to his apartment.  
He only realized where they were when they stood in front of his door.  
He turned to face Jensen, now feeling very awkward again. “Uhm...”, he began, but was suddenly interrupted by Jensen’s hand that cupped his face oh so soft and when he looked up, his eyes were met by deep green ones from really up close.  
And then Jensen kissed him.  
It was a soft brush of his lips over Jared’s and when he didn’t pull back, the vampire pressed in closer.  
Jensen’s lips moved over his, worked them expertly, and the moment he felt Jensen’s tongue begging for entrance, he opened his mouth to let him in.  
It was a sweet and slow kiss, Jensen traced Jared’s teeth, caressed the roof of his mouth and began an enticing slow dance with his tongue.  
Jared lost track of time and gasped helpless in the vampire’s kiss.  
As Jensen broke it and stepped back, he realized what just had happened.  
His hand shot up, ready to smack right in that beautiful face before him, but Jensen caught his hand mid air.  
He smiled siren like and whispered with a raised eyebrow. “You kissed back, didn’t you?”  
He winked and let go of Jared’s hand. “Good night, Jared Padalecki.”  
With that he turned and left a stunned Jared behind at his door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared stared after him, frozen to the spot.  
Yes, he indeed kissed Jensen back. And he’d enjoyed it. A little bit too much.  
Still shocked he opened his door and went straight to his bedroom.  
On autopilot he undressed and did his night routine.  
He climbed into his bed and buried himself under the covers.  
His mind was racing, his heart stuttered and jumped, his hands shivered.  
No, that was not true. His whole body shivered and buzzed with... arousal.  
He pressed his eyes close and balled his hands into fists.  
God, please no!  
He tried to ignore his traitorous body, but behind his closed eyelids he pictured Jensen’s green eyes, sparkling with dark desire, his bee-stung lips that had felt so good and tasted even better.  
He could still feel the kiss!  
How Jensen’s clever tongue had danced with his.  
How he’d had caressed the inside of his mouth.  
Jared groaned. His cock was rock hard and aching.  
He threw himself from one side to the other, trying to ignore his growing need.  
But the more he tried, the needier he became.  
Frustrated he gave in and shoved his boxers down, wrapped his hand around his hard shaft and shivered with how good that felt.  
He began to stroke himself, hard and fast, without finesse, craving relief so much that it almost hurt.  
He thumbed his leaking glans, rubbed the underside of it and with his other hand he cupped his balls.  
His fingertips ghosted over his perineum down to his hole. A light touch there and he came, shouting Jensen’s name into the darkness of his room.  
It took him awhile to come down from that orgasmic high. But the moment his head cleared, he groaned. This time not from arousal, but from feeling ashamed.  
Did he just masturbate to images of Jensen and then scream his name as he came!?  
God. The only explanation he had was, that he hadn’t had sex in over a year now.  
Jared got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself and then changed into a new pair of boxers.  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
Who was he kidding.  
It wasn’t his lack of bedroom activities that had riled him so up tonight.  
It was Jensen and Jensen alone.  
And it bothered him, that the vampire passed all of his defense lines and made him feel desire, lust, need.... everything he never thought he could feel for Jensen’s kind.  
Hell, not even for a man, to be honest!  
Jared was straight and never, not once, had felt attraction towards other men.  
And now it was not only that he couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he wanted Jensen to do to him, it didn’t even matter anymore that he was a vampire.  
Jared rubbed his suddenly burning eyes.  
No.  
He couldn’t let that happen. He would not fall for a vampire.  
He left the bathroom and went back to bed.  
But sleep wouldn’t come and he tossed and turned restlessly until his alarm went off and he had to get up for work.

As he came into the agency, Maya greeted him with a smile that faltered as she saw how miserable he looked. “Honey, what’s up? You look awful! Are you sick? Do you need something?”  
Jared shook his head no. “Thank you. But no. Just a migraine.”  
He smiled weakly at her and then hid in his office for the whole day, working through hundreds of requests.  
In the late afternoon his phone rang. “Yeah?” Jared winced at his own raspy voice.  
“It’s Sandy. Hi Jared, you ok?” she sounded slightly concerned.  
“Yes, sorry. Just didn’t use my voice the whole day. What can I do for you?” Jared asked.  
“I emailed you another seven files. Some of them look pretty good. Oh, and did you set up a date with Danneel?”  
“Shit!” Jared cursed. “No. I forgot to call her. I’ll do it now. Thanks for reminding me, Sandy.”  
Sandy was silent for a moment and then said: “huh. Bad news. Danneel is out of town for the next two weeks. She’s in L.A. to promote her new music video. You’ll have to set her date up for after her return.”  
Why he felt suddenly so relieved, Jared had no idea. “I’ll give her file a follow-up. I won’t forget it again. Sorry, Sandy. I’m having migraines the whole day.”  
Sandy said some well wishes and hung up.  
Jared closed his eyes for a moment.  
He hadn’t forgotten to call Danneel. He had just postponed the call multiple times, not ready to set up a date for her just now.  
And if he was honest, he’s too afraid that she could be the one for Jensen. With her out of town for two weeks, he’d bought himself a bit time to figure out what it was about the vampire that made him feel so many things he didn’t understand.  
He sighed and prepared the file of Jensen’s date for tonight. 

Just like yesterday Jensen was right on time.  
After the knock on his door, Jared opened and felt his cheeks burn the moment he laid his eyes on Jensen.  
He looked just as gorgeous as yesterday, now wearing a light grey suit that fitted perfectly.  
Jared stepped aside to let the man in.  
He then closed the door and turned to face the vampire.  
In this moment Jensen took his face in both of his hands and kissed him deeply. Jared’s hands shot up, but not to shove Jensen away. Instead he grabbed his shoulders and hold onto him for dear life.  
His cock became hard so fast that Jared felt dizzy.  
As if he had waited for that, Jensen intensified the kiss, licked deeper into Jared’s mouth, bit softly at his bottom lip and sucked it in between his teeth.  
Jared moaned and kissed back as if his life depended on it.  
Jensen cupped his head with one hand and held him in place, while his other hand wandered between their bodies. He brushed his fingers over Jared’s erection, smiling into the kiss as Jared groaned at that.  
And suddenly it was over.  
Jensen let go, stepped back and with a mischievous sparkle in his beautiful eyes he said casually: “Someone’s happy to see me, huh?“  
Jared blinked. What? It took him a second to process the words. His eyes widened.  
“No. No, that’s not... I don’t... I...”, he stammered. He closed his eyes, fighting for control.  
As he opened them again he looked at the vampire. “That needs to stop, Jensen.”  
Jensen smiled. “Does it?” he slowly licked his lips.  
Jared’s eyes followed the motion and he inhaled deeply. “Yes. It does. I don’t want to get involved with you.”  
Jensen’s head tilted to the side as he stepped closer. His lips brushed over Jared’s again. He kissed him lightly. And as Jared didn’t move, Jensen smiled. “Oh. Is that so? Because personally I think it’s too late for that.”  
This time Jared DID shove Jensen. He pushed past him, trying to bring as much space between the two of them as possible.  
“Stop that! You are manipulating me! I don’t want that. I don’t want YOU! Jesus. You are a vampire! No one who still has all his brain cells would want to get involved with you!” he shouted, his chest heaving.  
Jensen’s eyes flickered with hurt, before his expression changed and his smile was now cold and distant. “Right. I apologize, if I misread the situation.”  
He went to the chair in front of Jared’s desk and sat down. “So, Mr. Padalecki. Who will I date tonight?”  
Jared immediately regretted his words as he saw the look in Jensen’s eyes, but couldn’t, no wouldn’t take them back. The damage was done. And it was better this way.  
Changing his tone to professional he filled Jensen in.  
“You will meet Darleen Quill, she’s a siren, she likes the ballet and the philharmonic orchestra, she colors children’s books for a living and spends her free time helping out in a homeless shelter in downtown.”  
Jared handed Jensen the file, but he ignored it, just like yesterday. “Will it be at Dorian’s?” he asked.  
Jared nodded.  
Jensen then stood up. “Ok. Let’s go. You’ll be waiting at the bar?”  
Jared sighed. “As you wish.”  
“I do.” Jensen waited for Jared to lead the way and then waved at his driver as they stepped out of the agency.  
Inside the car, Jared gave Jensen the present for Darleen. “These are her favorite charcoal pencils to draw with.”  
Jensen nodded and turned to the window then.  
The drive there was silent and Jared was tense as hell as they arrived.  
Somehow he managed to introduce Darleen to Jensen and then he fled to the bar.  
This time he ordered a whiskey.  
The alcohol settled warm inside his belly and eased some tension. He rolled his shoulders and tried to relax.  
The second whiskey helped a lot with that.  
He was about to order a third as Jensen said from behind: “I’m ready to go. Miller’s again?”  
Jared turned on his stool and stared unbelievingly in Jensen’s now smiling green eyes. “Seriously? You not only ended your date again after 20 minutes but you still want to spend time with me?”  
Chuckling Jensen answered. “Well, yeah? You comin’ or what.”  
Jared couldn’t help but grin. He shook his head and hopped down. “Ok. Miller’s it is. And you owe me another drink.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta’ed, because I somehow managed to delete the complete chapter without having it saved.  
> I was devastated, don’t ask. 😩  
> I had to write it all again and finished in the middle of the night, when my dear jessies_girl was sound asleep.  
> But I don’t want to leave you hanging, so it goes up without beta reading and will get edited tomorrow, if needed.  
> Enjoy 😉

They spent the evening together.  
Drinking a few more whiskey and just talking about everything.  
Jared knew he was drunk, but he didn’t care.  
He felt good. Great, actually. He felt wanted.  
Maybe that’s why Jensen’s question caught him off guard.  
“Will you tell me, why you hate vampires so much? Did they hurt you? Or someone you loved?”  
Jared stared at his hands on the table and played with his whiskey glas. “My girlfriend. It happened when I was in Highschool.” his voice was quiet and rough with emotions.  
“We fought a lot the last weeks before... before she died. I had the feeling that she betrayed me with someone else. I was right. She died the night I finally found out with whom. She slept with a vampire for months. She wanted him to turn her. But he hadn’t any intention to do so. For him it was just a game. Hunting his prey, playing with his food and then killing it. She screamed, begged for her life, but he just laughed. He laughed the whole time. He made me watch it. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t close my eyes. I saw how he ripped her throat out and he still laughed. His mouth smeared with her blood. It was... I will never forget that.”  
He fell silent after that.  
Jensen reached out and covered one of Jared’s hands gently with his. “I’m so sorry, Jared. I understand why you see my kind as monsters. But, please. Just like not every human is a killer, so not every vampire is one. And not every vampire wants to hurt you. I surely don’t. And I hope, someday you can trust me.”  
Jared smiled, sad. “See... that’s my problem. I trust you. I trust you although every instinct in me screams to run from you as fast as I can. You want the truth?”  
Jensen nodded and Jared inhaled. “I don’t want to run from you. It’s the opposite, actually.”  
He smiled softly and stared at his hands again.  
He startled as Jensen suddenly stood up and held out his hand. “Come on. Let’s go.”  
After a second of hesitation Jared took Jensen’s hand and followed him as they walked in silence to his limousine.  
Jensen held open the door and climbed in after him, then looked at him with a question in his eyes.  
Jared just nodded.  
Jensen’s driver brought them to Jared’s.  
Still in silence they walked to his door. Jared let himself in and left the door open for Jensen to follow.  
As nothing happened he turned and saw the vampire still leaning in the door frame.  
“Are you sure? he asked.  
“No.” Jared laughed shakily. “But I want it. I want you.”  
Jensen pushed himself up and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.  
Then he closed the short distance between them with lightning speed. He cupped Jared’s face and kissed him.  
And this time... this time Jared kissed back with everything he had. He just gave in. Let himself have this.  
Somehow they managed to get to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.  
Jared shoved his hands under Jensen’s shirt, made him lose his blazer and finally touched his skin. To his surprise the vampire felt hot, his skin so smooth.  
Jared moaned. He ripped the shirt open and touched Jensen’s sculpted chest.  
Jensen deepened his kiss in return, licked in Jared’s mouth, bit at his lips and stripped him.  
After that Jared let himself fell backwards onto his bed, taking Jensen with him in the motion.  
They kissed and kissed, Jensen’s hands roamed over Jared’s body, then his mouth followed.  
He trailed kisses down Jared’s throat, licked over his pulse and sucked the sensitive skin in his mouth, leaving Jared shivering with lust, desire and a hint of fear that he might get bitten.  
Jensen’s lips skimmed over his bare skin, exploring every dip and rise, and leaving a trail of fire.  
Jared hissed as the vampire teased his tongue along his hot skin, and when he sucked a nipple in his mouth, he burrowed his hands in Jensen’s short hair.  
Jensen’s hands wandered down to his cock and as he lightly brushed his fingertips over Jared’s over sensitive skin, he moaned, threw his head back and rocked in Jensen’s waiting hand as he began to stroke him.  
Jared’s body went tight with pleasure, he gripped his bedsheets in white-knuckled fists.  
After a while he gripped Jensen’s wrists and tugged him gently back up his body, urging him to straddle him.  
Jensen raised his head and looked down at him with now crimson red eyes, burning with desire.  
Jared gasped. He forgot that when the true nature of a vampire comes to the surface, their eyes change. “Beautiful.” he whispered and softly stroked Jensen’s cheek.  
Jensen all but growled at that and captured Jared’s mouth again in a mind numbing kiss. He kissed and softly bit at Jared’s lips, licked his throat and then enveloped his nipple again with his clever mouth, forcing all thoughts from Jared’s mind.  
The soft and hard suction, the oh so delicious tease of teeth and fang had Jared writhing on the bed.  
All of a sudden Jensen rolled his hips against Jared’s, pressing their erections together and rocking into Jared’s hips, driving his vision white. Every shred of awareness narrowed down on his cock, moving against Jensen’s.  
Then he felt the vampire’s hand cup his balls and his fingers softly caressing his hole. Jared spasmed with need.  
“Have you ever been with a man?” Jensen asked.  
Jared shook his head. “No. But I want you. I want you so much. I...,” he inhaled shakily, “There’s lube in the drawer. Just hurry up!”  
Jensen got the lube and squeezed a fair amount on his fingers. Jared hissed as he felt the cool liquid against his overheated skin.  
Jensen rubbed slowly over his hole and then sucked suddenly Jared’s cock in his mouth. Jared screamed and felt Jensen’s finger breach him in the same moment.  
He delved his finger in and out, devouring every desperate sound Jared made, working him deep with his finger and soon he added a second.  
Then his fingers rubbed over a spot inside Jared that made him see stars. He rocked back against Jensen’s hand, frantic for more.  
Jensen set a slow and easy rhythm, a languid lovemaking that had Jared soon screaming for his cock instead. “Jensen! Please! I can’t... I need you. Now!”  
The vampire chuckled, a deep sound between their bodies. “Humans. Always so impatient.” but he obeyed.  
He slowly withdrew his fingers from Jared’s body and sat up, reaching for the lube.  
As he prepared himself, Jared had a moment to actually look at Jensen.  
His mouth went dry, as Jensen’s muscles bunched and flexed before his eyes and he could see his Greek-god physique. Jared’s eyes followed Jensen’s hand between his sculpted legs. He sucked in a breath, heat stabbed low in his stomach.  
Jensen was big and absolutely perfect.  
The vampire leaned over him now and Jared whispered: “We need a condom.”  
Jensen smiled down at him, his crimson red eyes sparkling with amusement. “No. We don’t. My kind can’t catch or carry any mortal disease.”  
And then he added with a totally serious face: “And vampire-human couplings can’t get you pregnant.”  
Jared stared at him for a moment and then laughed. That eased the tension and Jensen smiled warmly down at him. “Ready?”  
Jared reached up to touch Jensen’s beautiful lips with his fingertips. “Yes. I’m ready. Just go slow, ok?”  
Jensen kissed his fingers and nodded. Then he began to press in. He went slow and very gentle. His hands ran along Jared’s legs, his thumbs drawing little circles along his inner thighs.  
His wide shaft was stretching Jared deliciously, almost painfully past his brink.  
He rained kisses down on Jared’s face, slowly working his way in.  
Jared gasped when Jensen was fully seated inside of him, trying to adjust to the feeling of strange completeness.  
“You ok?” Jensen asked, clearly strained.  
Jared nodded, wiggling a bit, getting used to the feeling of Jensen inside him and making his lover inhale sharply.  
Jensen withdrew himself to the tip before surging back into him.  
His hands were tight on Jared’s hips as he drove himself into him, deeper and deeper, over and over.  
Jared clawed at Jensen’s back, held onto him, writhing with each push and pull, trying to hold onto his senses with the out-of-control pleasure spiraling through him with each thrust.  
Suddenly Jared’s eyes widened as he felt the soft brush of fangs at his throat. He said nothing, just tilted his head back, baring his throat for more of the tantalizing sensation.  
But Jensen just kissed his neck and nothing more.  
A part of him was disappointed. A part of him wanted it. Wanted the sweet bite. He moaned deeply, rocking back on Jensen’s cock as much as he could.  
He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, angling to take even more of him.  
Jensen’s hard length plunged into him, sinking deeper than before and Jared screamed at the exquisite feeling.  
“Do you want more? You want to shatter around me, Jared?” Jensen’s voice was only a whisper, but Jared felt it in every fiber of his being. He nodded frantically, clawing at Jensen, unable to speak.  
Jensen captured Jared’s lips, ravishing his mouth with his tongue as his cock took him below.  
Then he wrapped a hand around Jared’s shaft, stroked him hard and fast and hammered his cock against Jared’s prostate with each thrust.  
Jared’s orgasm crashed into him without mercy. He screamed Jensen’s name as he came so hard, his vision whited out.  
Jensen roared his own release, Jared’s body clenching and spasming around his thick pulsating shaft plunging deep inside him.  
Utterly spent he collapsed over Jared, a heavy welcome weight.  
Jared hold him tight, softly stroking Jensen’s hair, basking in the afterglow and still feeling the vampire deep inside his body.  
‘Perfect. That was absolutely perfect.’ Jared thought. He never had orgasmed so hard before in his life.  
Jared tilted his head to the side, studying Jensen’s gorgeous, sated expression.  
Warmth spread through his whole body as he watched the soft flatter of Jensen’s lashes. Then the vampire opened his eyes, now back to their normal brilliant emerald green. Jared sucked in a breath. He suddenly felt tears prickling in his eyes. This moment was so intimate, so perfect. He didn’t want to let go.  
Jensen furrowed his brows in concern. “Jared? Did I hurt you!?”  
Jared smiled through his tears. “No.”  
“Then why are you crying?” now clearly panic in his voice Jensen looked down at him.  
“Because I’m happy.” Jared stroked softly through Jensen’s hair and gasped as he felt the vampire move inside him.  
Jensen didn’t look convinced but he let it go. He moved them gently to the side, still deeply seated inside Jared and hold him tight against his chest. Jared closed his eyes. And as strange as that was, he felt safe in the vampire’s embrace.  
He let himself drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared woke up the next morning still in Jensen’s arms but he must have turned because now he was facing the vampire.  
He studied the beautiful features before him. Sleeping, Jensen looked so much younger than 32, let alone 1532 years.  
Jared smiled and softly touched the vampire’s eyebrows with his fingertips, then wandered down to caress his cheekbones.  
He traced Jensen’s lips with the outmost care but then couldn’t help himself and kissed him.  
Jared felt Jensen smile into the kiss and leaned back. “Hey there. Sorry if I woke you up. It was too tempting to kiss you.”  
Jensen looked at him with still sleepy but oh so beautiful green eyes and answered with a deep rasp. “I like waking up like that. I could get used to it.”  
Something in Jared shifted. To his shock he realized he wanted it. Jensen every night in his bed. And every morning too. His smile faded a bit and he covered his feelings with getting out of bed. “Well, I have to work in two hours and I definitely need a shower, so... you coming?” he smiled seductively at Jensen and walked as naked as he was into his bathroom.  
That was all what Jensen needed. Using his vampire speed he was beside Jared long before he reached the shower.  
Then he showed Jared how shower sex worked. 

Fifteen minutes late but with a bright smile on his face and a soft glow surrounding him Jared came into the agency.  
Maya greeted him with a fresh coffee. “Honey, you’re late. And... oh...you’re glowing.” she grinned. “Oh. My. God. You got laid!” she squeaked.  
Jared rushed to her desk. “Shhhh! Can’t you yell that any louder!? I’m sure they hadn’t heard it at Times Square!”  
Maya clapped her hands exited. “Tell me everything! Who was it! Is she hot? Do I know her? What happened! Did you have steamy hot sex? Come on, Jare. Details, please!“ she bounced around him, urging him to tell her about last night.  
Jared sighed and whispered: “HE is extremely hot. Hottest guy in town. And I swear, I never in my life had sex as great as with him.” his cheeks turned pink and he felt suddenly hot all over as he thought of last night.  
Maya stared at him. “Jared. Did you... did you have had sex with Jensen Ackles last night? Our CLIENT!?”  
And as Jared just looked at her, a guilty expression all over his face, she paled.  
“Damn, Jared! Seriously!? The guy is looking for a mate. And you are supposed to find him one, not to fuck him yourself! You know that whatever you think it is between you two won’t work. Vampires and humans? It never does. And you know that better than anyone else!”  
Jared shook his head. “Jensen is different, Maya. He’s not like any other vampire I’ve met. He cared about me. He listened to me. He... I don’t know. It’s not just great sex. I think I like him. A lot.“ he stood there with slumped shoulders and hoped his stupid heart would stop with its ridiculous jumping every time he thought about Jensen.  
Maya came around her desk and hugged Jared tight. “Honey, he didn’t really care about you. He wanted to get in your pants the first moment he saw you. Now that he had you, you will soon realize that he’s not that different. He may not have bitten you. He’s an Elder. He doesn’t need much blood anymore. But he’s still a vampire. And they love the hunt. And he definitely is a clever hunter. You let him in your bed. You. The guy who even refused to work with him. Who hated vampires. You slept with him. If that’s not the most valuable hunting trophy ever... then I don't know.”  
Jared stared at his feet to cover his wet eyes.  
“He’s not like this.” he whispered. To convince himself or Maya... he didn’t know.  
Maya stroked his back softly. “End it, Jare. Before you get hurt.” she got on her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek and went back behind her desk. “It’s better this way, Jared. And you know that.”

Jared went into his office and closed the door. And although he worked his way through another seventy requests, his thoughts were elsewhere.  
Maya probably was right. And he just couldn’t see that because his heart was involved already.  
He had tried not to fall for Jensen. But the moment he’d admitted to Jensen that he didn’t want to run from him, he knew it was to late.  
The vampire had wormed his way into Jared’s heart. He didn’t know if it was ‘LOVE’ just yet, but he definitely had a massive crush on Jensen.  
Jared sighed heavily.  
Even if he really was in love with Jensen, it would end up one sided.  
Vampires never mated with humans. They were turned or ended as... food.  
Reluctantly he set up the next date for tonight and texted Jensen that he would await him at the office at the usual time. 

Jensen arrived on the dot. And took Jared’s breath away.  
He wore a dark blue Jeans, a white shirt and dark blue blazer. Casual but elegant as well.  
Also he hadn’t shaved. His stubble was more prominent and he looked so gorgeous, Jared had to hold himself back from just climbing the man and let him have his wicked way with him right here in his office. On his desk.  
Jared flashed a deep red at the thought.  
Jensen stepped closer and tried to kiss Jared, but Jared turned away and hid himself behind his desk.  
“You ok?“ Jensen asked.  
Jared nodded. “Yeah. Jensen... last night... it was amazing. This morning was amazing. But it has to end right here. Before one of us gets hurt. So please, let us go back to a professional work relationship, ok?“ he said with pleading eyes, hoping Jensen would understand.  
The vampire lord stared at him, his eyes flickering with something, but it was gone so fast that Jared couldn’t place or name it. Then Jensen’s expression sobered. “That’s it? Thanks for the fuck and back to work?” he said, his voice hard, his face blank.  
Jared hung his head. “I’m sorry. But... yes.” he whispered.  
The silence that followed stretched into a few very uncomfortable minutes, then Jensen said in a professional tone: “So... tell me then, who will I date tonight, Mr. Padalecki.”  
Jared cringed. But he opened the file and handed it over. Of course Jensen didn’t even open it to take a look at the pics.  
Jared sighed. “You will date Will Thompson tonight. He’s a were-badger. Also he’s a pediatrician and has worked for Doctors Without Borders for two years. Now he’s back in New York and wants to settle down.”  
Jared opened his drawer and handed Jensen the gift. “This is his favorite cake from Hannigan’s. Very expensive and extremely tasty. He loves it.”  
Jensen just took the box with a sharp nod and stood up. “Ok. Let’s see if Will is not only good with kids but with vampires as well. I expect you to wait at the bar again if something goes wrong.” with that he walked out the door, leaving Jared no other choice but to follow.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.   
> I’m fighting a cold and my head hurts like hell.  
> But I didn’t want to leave you hanging.   
> So.... enjoy!

After they arrived at the restaurant Jared introduced Jensen and Will, who was a good looking guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and an open smile.   
And he seemed to have heart eyes whenever he looked at Jensen.   
Jared shook his head about his forming jealousy and wished them a nice evening.   
He then placed his ass on a bar stool and waited. He looked at his watch the millionth time and wished the 30 minutes would finally be over, when he heard Jensen’s deep voice next to him. “I’m done. We can go.”   
Without waiting for a response he left Dorian’s and walked to where his limousine was waiting.   
Jared followed. It was obvious that Jensen didn’t want to talk so he held his mouth shut and stared out of the window.   
Confused he realized that the car drove them to his place.   
Ok, so Jensen would drop him off.   
Jared felt sick.   
Yes, it was better this way. But he didn’t like how things were now between them.   
When the car parked, Jensen got out and hold the door open for Jared.   
Then he silently walked him to his apartment.   
Jared unlocked his door and as he turned around to say good night, Jensen pushed him inside and closed the door behind them.   
Jared felt slightly panicked, but before he had time to freak out, Jensen was kissing him, walking him backwards into his bedroom.   
He tore Jared’s clothes off, lost his and shoved Jared on the bed. Then the vampire was kissing the living hell out of Jared, pressing him down with his body, his hands roaming possessively over the humans naked form.  
Jared moaned into the kiss and held on. He kissed back with so much passion, it scared himself.   
At that Jensen sat up for a moment to stare down at him, his eyes deep red and his face unreadable.   
Jared held his breath. He wanted to say something, but he knew instinctively that Jensen wasn’t in the mood to listen. So instead he reached out and cupped Jensen’s cheek softly. His heart did a hurtful jump as Jensen leaned into the touch. This was so not, what Jared had expected.   
Jared let his hand wander behind Jensen’s head and shoved his fingers in the short strands of his hair. He gently tugged the vampire down and kissed him again. After a few seconds of hesitation Jensen kissed back.   
The touching became more gentle, more careful.   
They explored each other with their hands, their eyes, their lips. It was everything Jared ever wanted, he realized. Someone who made him feel desired for. Someone who made him feel... loved.   
And as Jensen reached for the lube, Jared was shivering with need and anticipation.   
When he felt Jensen’s fingers carefully pressing in, his body gave way. He opened up so easily that soon the vampire replaced his fingers with his cock.  
Jared moaned and rocked back to help Jensen to get in. When he was completely seated, Jared clawed frantically at Jensen’s back. “Move. Just... move.” he gasped and screamed the moment the vampire fucked hard into him.   
After that it all narrowed down on the way Jensen played his body.   
Jared moaned, gasped, screamed. He locked his legs around Jensen’s waist, because he learned yesterday how deep the vampire could fuck into him this way. And as far as Jared was concerned, it couldn’t be deep enough right now.   
Then Jensen angled for his prostate and Jared was a sobbing mess.   
The moment he wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock he lost it. Screaming Jensen’s name he spilled his load between them. Jensen fucked him through his aftershocks before he finally gave in and came with a low growl deep inside Jared’s still clenching, shivering body.   
He collapsed down on him and Jared wrapped his arms around him immediately.   
When his breathing returned to normal, Jensen carefully slid out of Jared’s body and flipped down right next to him.   
“Why did you dump me this morning.” The vampire’s tone was neutral, but the question was not.   
Jared blinked a few times, because that was not what he had expected after they just have had great sex.   
He turned to the side and looked Jensen in the eyes. “Because you are looking for a mate. I’m suppose to find you your other half. And not to fuck you in the meantime.”  
“I’m pretty sure I fucked you, but ok. Why not? You like it. I like it. What’s the problem.” Jensen asked.   
Jared smiled softly and then sighed. “That exactly IS the problem, Jensen. I like it. I like you. And that was never supposed to happen.”  
Jensen watched him with this still unreadable expression. “That you like me is a problem now?”  
“Yes.” Jared answered.   
“Why?” Jensen demanded.   
Jared suddenly felt very vulnerable but he whispered: “Because it’s already so much more than just me liking you. I’m starting to fall in love with you. And that isn’t fair to me, don’t you think?”  
Jensen’s brows furrowed. „Not fair to you? What do you mean?“  
Jared sighed. “Jensen. Come on. We both know that won’t work. Vampires never mate with humans. And I don’t want to be anything less to the guy I love. I like to have sex with you. A lot. It’s the best I’ve ever had. But that can’t be all. Not for me. You can’t sleep with me and still go on dinner dates to find your true mate. Don’t you understand that?”  
Jensen watched him with thoughtful eyes but didn’t answer again.   
Instead he just pulled Jared into his arms and murmured: “Sleep now.”  
Jared snuggled closer, buried his head into Jensen’s neck and pressed a tender kiss to his soft skin there. “Good night, Jensen.”  
When Jared woke up the next morning the vampire lord was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared felt miserable.  
Yes, it was what he said he wanted. To break up with Jensen, to end this whatever it was that was between them.  
But now alone in his bed he felt like crying. He rubbed violently at his wet eyes, refusing to let the blooming tears fall and admitted to himself, that he wasn’t STARTING to fall in love with the vampire lord. He loved him already.  
He couldn’t tell why he was so sure about that. Why he knew that what he felt was not attraction but love. He just knew.  
And he knew it was impossible. He never has heard of a vampire-human couple that stayed together more than a few months.  
Vampires got bored very often and just went away from a relationship with a human or worse, ate their former partners.  
Ok, he was being dramatic. They didn’t really kill the humans. But they drank from them so much that the humans life’s were at risk.  
And because of all that, humans and vampires didn’t mate. And the agency didn’t match humans and vampires.  
The ratings were always too low anyway.  
Jared chewed his bottom lip. He was curious. Not that it would matter anymore but... he grabbed his laptop and logged in his work network.  
Quickly he set up a profile for himself and fed it into the matching algorithm to match his profile with Jensen’s.  
He held his breath. After a few seconds the results were available. He opened the file and...  
Jared sighed. Only 27%.  
He knew it wouldn’t be a high rate, but this low was devastating. He at least had hoped to match 60-70%.  
He closed the laptop and got out of bed.  
It was over. He just had to accept it. It was what he wanted, right? Right. 

Jared came in late this morning, Maya was waiting with his coffee like usual.  
She saw immediately that something was off. „Jare... you really look like shit. I’m sorry. But it’s true. Are you ok?“ the worry clear in her voice.  
Jared leaned down on her desk. “No. I’m not. But I will be. I just need some time.” He took the coffee and Maya grabbed his wrist. “Is it because of Lord Ackles?”  
Jared shrugged and stared at her hand. Maya came around the desk and hugged him. “Oh honey. I’m so sorry. You really liked him, didn’t you?”  
Jared gulped and whispered. “I do. Thank you for the coffee. But I think I’m gonna hide in my office now for awhile, ok?” he kissed her on top of her head and did exactly as he had said.  
He worked the whole forenoon and skipped lunch.  
In the early afternoon his door busted open and Jensen strolled in, looking absolutely stunning.  
Dressed in a tux, completed with a black shirt and a black fly he took Jared’s breath away.  
Jared stared at him confused. “Do we have a meeting?”  
“No. Not exactly a meeting. But it is kind of a date. A work date, of course.”  
Jared shivered. The look Jensen gave him was enough to set every nerve ending aflame, but the low purr of his voice made Jared’s knees buckle.  
Jensen continued. “A social engagement has come up. I didn’t plan on attending, but it seems my presence is required. And I need company.”  
Jared just stared at him, didn’t know what to say.  
Jensen closed the distance between them and said with this deep voice of his. “I want to spend the night with you. Tell me you don’t want that too, Jared.”  
Jared inhaled deeply. “You know I want to. But I can’t. We talked about it and...,”  
“No.” Jensen interrupted. “You talked about it. I didn’t say anything. Go on a date with me, Jared. Spend the night with me. And decide tomorrow if you want us to split.”  
Jared watched Jensen carefully. But all he saw was a hopeful smile in these beautiful green eyes.  
“I already set up a date for you. Maybe you should go with her.” he didn’t sound convincing, even to himself.  
Jensen smiled. “I called Sam. I canceled the date and told her to clear your schedule for the rest of this day and of course for tonight. She moved the model to tomorrow and bumped a were-tiger to the following evening.”  
Jared stared at Jensen in wonder. Then suddenly he frowned. “Are you sure you want to take me? I’m not the best date to take to a vampire social gathering.”  
Jensen’s thumb brushed softly across Jared’s lips. “You are perfect.” he smiled mischievous. “Or you will be. Open the box.”  
Jared only now realized the large box sitting next to the door on the floor.  
Curios he did as he was told and gasped. Inside the box was a tuxedo from Armani. Carefully he took the tux out of his box and held it close to his chest. “It’s beautiful! Thank you!” he smiled at Jensen who smiled back. “I saw you watching it in the store the other night. And I wanted to see you in it. To have everything you desire delivered to your feet.” his eyes were glowing with want as he watched Jared now.  
Jared blushed deep pink but couldn’t help, he laughed. “Well, I think I’ll change then. If the mighty vampire lord wants to see me all dolled up, I better hurry.”  
He took the tux and the shoes, that were also inside the box, and went to change in the bathroom. He stopped beside Jensen and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you.” he whispered.  
Outside his office Maya was waiting with wide, expectant eyes. “You go on that event with him? You know it’s not the usual charity stuff, right? It’s the great Children’s Foundation Gala at the Met tonight!”  
Jared almost stumbled. “What? He takes me to such an official event? Oh my god.” he breathed in deeply a few times, then he straightened. “I already said yes. There’s no backing out now. I’ll go.” Maya smiled knowingly. “And it has absolutely nothing to do with it that he won’t take your ‘no’ for an answer?”  
Jared flushed red. “Of course not. Now let me go. I have to get dressed.” and he rushed past her to the bathroom.  
Jensen’s eyes lit up as he came back all dressed up. Jared’s heart stuttered when the vampire took his fingers in his, lifting them to his lips to kiss each one. “I think you look utterly breathtaking.” he smiled and his hand settled on the small of Jared’s back, sending tingles of anticipation up his spine.  
Jensen led him out of the agency and to his waiting limousine. When they were settled, Jared asked. “You don’t go on social events very often. It’s more like- never? So why do you go to this one?”  
Jensen sighed. “A favor, really. An old acquaintance is part of the planning committee.”  
Jared raised an eyebrow. “And she’d love to have a vampire lord at her event.”  
Jensen smiled. “Yes. I owe her a favor, and she’s chosen to collect.”  
Jared gave him a questioning look but it was obvious that Jensen wasn’t going to explain more.  
20 minutes later they arrived and Jared’s stomach twisted into knots as he stared up at The Met.  
The driver opened the doors for them and as Jensen turned to him, Jared took his offered arm and began climbing The Met’s gray stairs.  
At the door, Jensen handed a white invitation card to one of the organizers and ushered Jared inside.  
As they made their way through the hallway, Jared fought not to stare at the hundreds of beautiful supernatural guests milling around. Waiters weaved their way through the crowd, their trays heavy with flutes of blood. Jared fought down his nausea. He held his head high as blood-red gazes fastened on him. Jensen brushed a kiss to his temple. “Don’t be frightened.”  
Jared forced a smile and said with faked self-confidence. “Why would I be frightened. I’ve got a badass vampire lord on my arm and a can of silver mace in my jacket.”  
Jensen’s laugh sent delicious shivers over his skin. “That’s my boy!”  
Many red eyes were watching them and Jared never felt so human before in his life.  
A woman in a beautiful blue robe approached them, she greeted Jensen by fake kissing him on both cheeks. “Jensen. It’s good to see you. Did Sasha insist you’re joining our gathering?”  
Jensen nodded. “Lisa, this is Jared. Jared, Lisa. And yes. I promised I would make an appearance.”  
Lisa’s eyes traced the curve of Jared’s neck, and she flashed him a too-sharp smile and said to Jensen. “Hmmm, showing your pretty human around? I wouldn’t recommend leaving him alone, though, darling. There are many here tonight who would be more than willing to take advantage of such neglect. Myself included.” and she left.  
Jared was about to defend himself, but Jensen’s sudden grip on his wrist stilled him. “You are human among vampires. Try not to pick a fight with everyone you meet.”  
Jared answered. “This doesn’t seem to be the type of crowd where you should be viewed as a victim.”  
Jensen smiled. “Still, I rather not have to fight my way free of this crowd to get you out in one piece.”  
Jared sighed. “I’m on my best behavior. She just rubbed me the wrong way.”  
Jensen’s eyes were sparkling. “And what is the right way?”  
Jared smiled innocently up at him. “You on the sheets against me, for example.”  
Jensen threw back his head and laughed out loud, causing everyone around to stare in amazement.  
“You’re causing a scene!” Jared whispered.  
“And we wouldn’t want that, would we? I knew bringing you would liven up my evening.” he smiled softly at Jared, who grinned back. “I’m glad to be of assistance.”  
Jensen said theatrically. “My enchanting companion who can take my mind off the double-talk and thinly veiled insults...” he smiled.  
Jared looked around and wanted to know. “Are there any good vampires in this place?”  
Jensen’s fingers brushed down Jared’s spine in a light caress through the material of the tux as he leaned in to whisper in Jared’s ear. “I’m good. Very, very good. When we finish here, I’ll show you just how good I can be.”  
Just as Jared was about to answer, a deep raspy voice behind him made him jump. “Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves.”  
“Kane!” Jensen smiled an honest smile. “Good to see you. Didn’t know you were back in town!” he embraced the guy and Jared watched them curiously. Kane was smaller than both of them, had almost black-brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He was definitely attractive. He was sturdier than Jensen, more muscles, but he looked like he could move really fast nevertheless.  
Jensen turned to him and introduced them. “Jared, this is Christian Kane. My oldest friend. Chris, meet Jared.”  
Kane eyed Jared with interest and held out his hand. “Jared. Nice to meet you. I’m sure you’re sweating bullets by now, but I already have eaten. Nothing to worry though.” Jared stared at the man until he saw the mischievous smile in his eyes and laughed relieved. “Good. It’s a bit unsettling to be the only human at a vampire gathering. I’ll have to admit that.”  
They chatted for awhile and Jared relaxed slowly. Kane was nice and made him feel more comfortable.  
Suddenly he shoved Jared to the side and behind himself and whispered to Jensen. “Senator Holden is here. I think it would be wise to keep Jared out of his view, wouldn’t you agree?”  
Jared looked around Kane to see to whom he was referring. “Why? Would he do something stupid and try to drink from me? In public?”  
The silence was answer enough. Jared turned wide eyed to Jensen. “Really?”  
Jensen growled. “Let me be clear: I will ensure your safety tonight. Keeping you in one piece is more important to me than any of these vampires here. Ok?”  
A warm flattery feeling filled Jared’s chest after Jensen’s declaration.  
He smiled and stepped back behind Kane. He didn’t want to cause Jensen any trouble.  
They went back to an easy chat, Kane got a lot of funny stories to tell about the other guests and Jared laughed till his sides hurt.  
After awhile Jared noticed that Jensen shifted from one foot to the other. “You ok?”  
“Hm? Oh. Yeah. I just spotted Sasha. I need to say hi. But...,”  
Jared smiled. “Why don’t I stay here and chat with Christian?”  
“Are you sure? I wouldn’t risk leaving you with anyone else, but...,” Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips over the pulse in Jared’s neck and Jared tipped his head to the side instinctively to make more room for Jensen’s lips. Without another word the vampire lord straightened his fly and strode gracefully through the crowd.  
Jared smiled to himself... until he noticed everyone around him staring.  
He looked confused at Kane. “What’s the deal? Did I just commit some sort of vampire faux pas?”  
Kane shook his head slowly. “It’s not you. What Jensen did just now is a very... intimate symbol among my kind. You allowed him near your throat without hesitation, even knowing the power of his fangs. Vampires don’t expose their throats to each other like that. We’re too vicious to be trusted with the temptation. I believe it’s Jensen’s way of showing everyone his respect for you. And your trust for him.”  
Jared whispered. “But everyone is staring.”  
Kane smiled. “Of course they are. I doubt anyone here has ever seen Jensen give such a parting kiss. It’s a very old, very personal gesture.” Kane looked around and continued. “Come, let’s find an exhibit and keep you away from prying eyes. Any more of this and YOU will be the talk of the night, rather than the children’s charity.”  
Jared followed gratefully, needing a break from the emotionally charged events of the evening thus far. They stopped beside a fountain and peered down at the glittering coins as Kane said. “He likes you a lot. He never brought someone with him to these events. Especially no humans. And not after...,” he trailed off.  
“After?” Jared asked.  
Kane sighed. “Not after Marylin.”  
“Who is Marylin?” Jared’s interest was clear in his voice.  
“Was. Who was Marylin. She died centuries ago. She was his companion. They spent almost a lifetime together. And then she died.” Kane fell silent and Jared gaped at him. He needed to process this information.  
Jensen cared for a human before? Jensen LOVED a human before? If that’s the case, maybe it was not so impossible to have a relationship with him!  
He whispered to Kane. “He loved her.”  
Kane shook his head. “No.” Jared’s hope sputtered out. Kane continued. “At the time, through a child’s eyes, I thought it was love. But I’m not sure Jensen has ever been capable of such emotion.” His words sent a spike through Jared’s heart.  
“But maybe you can change that.” Jared’s eyes shot up to meet Kane’s sad ones as he spoke again. “She was beautiful, you know? My mother. Bright, full of life. Her humanity drew him to her and for years, he stayed. And she knew, I think, that Jensen would never love her the way she needed.” He was silent for a few moments then continued. “You’ve known him for a handful of days. Would you walk away from a lifetime of joy with him merely because he couldn’t satisfy all of your expectations?”  
Jared thought long about that and then answered with a heavy heart. “I deserve to be loved. Yes, I would walk away.”  
Kane nodded. “My mother chose not to. For years, we were as close to a perfect family as any of us ever experienced.” Kane’s eyes were so sad, Jared reached out to touch his shoulder. “You don’t need to tell me any more. I can see it still hurts you.”  
Kane shook his head. “Jensen is lonely. And for the first time in my memory, he is smiling. A real, honest smile. He will never tell you any of this. But you will never understand him without knowing it. Jensen lost a part of himself as my mother died. My mother refused the change, saying she wanted to die a human. And she held to that belief till the end. She died peacefully in his arms. But it broke him. He swore to never let any human come close to him again. He turned me after her death. And after that I never saw him in the company of a human again. That was until tonight. 400 years later.”  
Kane watched Jared now with an intense look in his eyes.  
Jared shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortable. “We aren’t a couple, Christian. Not really.”  
Kane nodded. “If you say so. Jared, if you want him, if you want him to love you, you’ll have to fight for him because, I’m sorry to say, he won’t fight for you. My mother’s death killed something in him, and he won’t take such a chance again. Not on a human.”  
Jared stared into the burbling water in the fountain that did nothing to drown out Kane’s words ringing in his ears.  
Kane touched his arm gently. “I like you, Jared. And Jensen does too, more than he cares to admit. I think he’s the last person who would know he found his mate in a human. He’ll fight against it with everything in him.” Kane smiled. “Jensen orders his world so very well. But finding his mate will be a whirlwind that won’t fit into his carefully constructed life.”  
Jared stared at the other vampire. “You think I’m that person?”  
“More so than any other who has come into Jensen’s life. But you’ll have to be patient with him.” Kane laughed. “He doesn’t like to be proven wrong.”  
They heard footsteps approach and turned to see Jensen at the doorway. “There you are! I’ve been searching the first floor for you.” His eyes were full of concern and without a moment of hesitation, Jared stepped into his arms.  
Jensen hugged him close. “Were you alright?”  
Jared sighed and sank deeper into Jensen’s warm addictive embrace, imagining being in his arms for the rest of his life. “Yes. Christian took good care of me.”  
The other vampire chuckled at that. “Yeah, I told him boring stories and he tried not to fall asleep on me. Well, it was nice to meet you, Jared. But I think I’ll leave you two alone now.” Kane waved a goodbye and winked at Jared before he left.  
Jensen kissed Jared’s temple and asked. “Shall we go? And I’ll bring you to my place and we continue with our date there?”  
Jared looked up. “We need to talk, Jensen. I’m serious.”  
Jensen took his face in his hands and kissed him. A sweet, loving kiss. “If you want to talk, we talk.” he whispered against Jared’s lips.  
“Ah, hell. Damn you, Ackles!” with that, Jared grabbed Jensen’s face and kissed him back with heated passion. “Just take me home now!”  
Jensen threw his head back and laughed loud and so carefree, everyone around stared at him with awe.  
“Your wish is my command.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m still sick with a bronchitis and it sucks.   
> I have no energy and I’m exhausted from nothing.  
> But I wanted to have you at least something.  
> So, a short chapter it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

They barely spoke on their way to Jensen’s apartment in the city.   
When they arrived Jared stared with wonder at the luxurious rooms. Especially the floor to ceiling windows surprised him. Not what he’d expected from a place in which a vampire lives in.   
Jensen smiled at Jared’s obvious confusion. “I told you. Sunlight doesn’t hurt me. And I really like the view here.”  
Jared blushed. “I’m sorry. It just surprised me. But you’re right. You told me.”  
Jensen stepped closer and into Jared’s personal space. “So. You still wanna talk?”   
Jared watched the vampire with wide eyes then leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Jensen’s. “Yes. But that can wait. Take me to bed first.”  
Jensen flashed a gorgeous smile and Jared gave into the urge to draw his head down to kiss him.  
They didn’t break the kiss, even as Jensen carried Jared through the apartment and into the bedroom to ease him down onto the mattress.   
His hands skimmed down Jared’s body, Jared pulled back and moaned as the vampire suckled at his neck.  
Deft fingers undid the fastenings of his suit, and Jared shooed them away before he moved further. Rising from the bed, he gave Jensen a wicked grin and proceeded to peel his clothes off, ever so slowly.   
Jensen’s eyes widened with realization and then darkened with hunger as he saw what Jared wore underneath.   
“You’re naked...” Jensen breathed.   
Jared turned around slowly, giving the vampire the full view.  
When he met Jensen’s eyes again, they were crimson red and full of desire.   
Jared shuddered. “I like the way you look at me.” he whispered.   
Jensen’s gaze held his as he rejoined him on the bed and Jared pushed him on his back. He climbed over the vampire, relishing the feel of his warm, hard body between his thighs.   
Jensen’s hands tugged the human against him, but Jared shook his head in defiance and reached for Jensen’s belt.   
Whatever the vampire had to say next was choked off in a sharp groan as Jared gripped him through his slacks.   
“Let me do this for you, Jensen.” Jared whispered. And before Jensen could protest, Jared undid his fastenings before drawing out his hard length to his gaze.   
He glanced up to see Jensen’s crimson eyes riveted on him, as if bewitched by his actions.   
Jared smiled. “So... just a regular human being with a mighty vampire lord at his mercy.”  
Jensen moved to obey Jared’s orders, then Jared ran his tongue up the vampire’s shaft, a gasp greeted his ears.  
Jensen groaned as Jared took the head of his length into his mouth, and with sharp, jerky movements his jacket and shirt came off.   
Jared’s jaw ached as he stretched his lips around Jensen’s cock, bigger than any other he’d seen in the dressing rooms of his fitness studio.   
His eyes flicked up to see Jensen half-naked, panting, eyes lidded with near-mindless desire, and it was all worth it.   
Jared sucked Jensen deeper into his mouth, feeling the vampire’s groans rumbling through him like an earthquake.   
His fingers clawed into the bed sheets as Jared pumped him with both his lips and hand.   
“Better than I imagined.” Jensen breathed.   
A jolt of white-hot need blasted through Jared, and his free hand reached for his own aching cock.  
A harsh groan reached his ears, and Jensen’s fingers cupped his jaw, pulling him away from his cock.  
“Inside you. I need to be inside you.” Jensen’s rasped.   
Jared barely nodded before Jensen reached down, grabbed his hips, and dragged the human over him.  
Before Jared even settled, Jensen grabbed the lube from his nightstand, coated his fingers and then was them sinking into Jared’s heat.   
Two fingers, then three, pumping themselves into Jared, and all he could do was throw his head back and rock his hips against Jensen’s hand.   
The vampire took advantage of the angle, pressing hot kisses against his neck, his voice a low, dangerous growl. “You pushed me too far, Jared. I won’t be able to hold back.”   
“Then don’t.” grinning, Jared reached underneath his body and pumped Jensen’s shaft. In a heartbeat, the vampire’s cock was at Jared’s opening and pressing in, thick, wide, and hard.   
Jared sank down on top of him until Jensen’s fully seated inside him, feeling the mind-numbing stretch of him.   
Jensen’s next words were between gritted teeth. “Touch yourself.”  
Jared barely had time to comply before Jensen’s grabbing his waist and fucking him with abandon.   
Below him, Jensen’s sculpted body shone with sweat, his hips pistoning into Jared’s.   
The composed, cool man from earlier this night had been replaced with this wild, hot vampire. And Jared was loving it.   
He rocked back on Jensen’s cock as much as he could, stroking himself to the rhythm of Jensen’s thrusts.   
Jensen looked at him with glowing red eyes. “Come for me. Come now.” He tilted his hips, his thrusts as unforgiving as before, but now rubbing against somewhere wonderfully, indescribably good!   
Jared’s orgasm slammed into him as Jensen roared out, the length of his body stretching on the bed, his muscles in stark relief.  
Jared collapsed against Jensen’s heaving chest, feeling his body grow limp and loose. Weakly, he patted Jensen on the shoulder. “I’ll take that as my reward for having to deal with a hall full of vampires the whole evening.”   
Jensen’s husky chuckle in his ears was the last thing Jared heard before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the next chapter.  
> I’m sorry it took awhile.  
> As a nurse Corona keeps me busy and I was too exhausted to write.  
> But I’m on it!  
> I promise! ;)

Jared slowly woke, blinking against the sunlight in his eyes. Groaning, he turned his head and heard silent laughter. He opened his eyes to find Jensen smiling at him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”  
Jared took in Jensen’s face in awe. The sparkling, deep green eyes with crinkles at their corners. The plush, full lips now curved in a slow smile. And the freckles. God. They made his face even more beautiful. Jared sighed. “How can you look like this in the morning? That’s so not fair!”  
Jensen laughed and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Jared’s nose. “Have you seen yourself? You look absolutely adorable.”  
Jared wrinkled his nose and rubbed it. “Ha ha. I need a coffee before you’re allowed to make fun of me.”  
He sat up and yawned, then turned to Jensen with a serious face. “We still need to talk.”  
Jensen sobered. “I know. And I promised we would.”  
Jared watched him a long time and finally said: “I would prefer to have this conversation dressed and not in bed. Also, I’m already late for work. Can we talk later? Maybe after your date tonight?” his eyes were hopeful as he waited for Jensen to answer.  
The vampire slowly nodded. “If it is your wish... yeah. Tonight then.”  
Jared let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leaned over to kiss his vampire. He was fully aware of the fact that he really considered Jensen as “his”. And he definitely had to talk to the vampire lord about all of this. He needed to know what Jensen thought, what he really felt.  
Jared got out of bed and under the shower.  
He felt a little more awake after he got dressed and had a coffee. He waved Jensen a goodbye and accepted his driver to drop him off at the agency. 

Jared worked the whole morning, looked through another hundred requests and sorted out the profiles which were good matches.  
His grumbling stomach reminded him that he skipped lunch. As he was about to close the recent file he was reading, his phone rang. “Hello, this is Jared Padalecki for Perfect Match, how can I help you?“ he greeted the caller.  
“Danneel Harris. I’m calling because I’m back in New York. And I’m really excited to meet Lord Ackles soon. Can we talk about a date?”  
The demon had the voice of an angel. That really disturbed Jared a little.  
“Ms. Harris. Danneel. Good that you’re are back. I hope your trip was a success.” Jared answered politely.  
“Let me see... the first free evening I can offer is on Thursday. Do you want me to set you up for a date then?” he continued. Inwardly he held his breath and really hoped she would refuse.  
But the demon chirped: “Thursday. Perfect. That leaves me a few days to pretty up a bit more!” she jokingly answered.  
“Thank you, Jared. Can you mail me the details? Have a nice day!”  
Jared sighed in the now dead phone. He called the restaurant, reserved a table for two for Thursday night and mailed Danneel the time and the location.  
His mood sank more and more and his appetite had vanished. 

At 7PM Jensen strolled into his office, gorgeous as ever.  
Jared beamed and rose out of his chair like pulled by an invisible magnet and moved towards him.  
Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, drawing him against his chest and breathed in the smell of Jared’s hair. “I’ve missed you.”  
Jared pressed his palms against his chest and shoved lightly. Jensen got the message and stepped away.  
“I missed you too. But we shouldn’t be late. I don’t want to postpone your date.” Jared answered.  
Jensen flashed a bright smile. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take!”  
Ignoring him, Jared turned to his desk and grabbed tonight’s file to hand it over to Jensen. “You have a spectacular date lined up, you know.”  
Jensen took the file and hold it without opening it. “30 minutes.” was all he answered, then he placed the file back onto Jared’s desk.  
Jared rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help himself and smiled. “Come on. Let’s go. I meant that. I don’t want you to be late.” 

At Dorian’s Jared introduced Jensen to Melinda Jenkins, a hot vampire and Supermodel. She looked great with her dark blonde hair and her deep blue eyes. Jensen reacted as always. Polite and respectful but distant.  
Jared pointed in the direction of the bar as his eyes met Jensen’s. The look the vampire gave him in return was so hot it could scorch the earth.  
Jared shuddered. He may not be a cover model but he felt like he was the one who came out on top.  
Smiling to himself he sat down at the bar, asked for a water and turned on his phone timer.  
Ten minutes later Jensen appeared by his side. “Was it long enough?”  
Jared frowned. “As your match maker it was unforgivable rude.“ then a smile broke free. “But as your lover, it was too damn long!”  
Jensen gave him a toe-curling grin before he tugged Jared to his waiting car.  
They were at Jensen’s penthouse in under an hour and naked in less time than that. 

Afterwards, Jared stretched out underneath Jensen, his naked body sweaty and deliciously sated.  
He whispered in Jensen’s neck: “I think I could get addicted to this.”  
Jensen’s head lowered down, his lips tickled the sensitive skin of Jared’s jaw as he placed soft kisses there. “You are the only peace I’ve known in centuries.” he confessed silently.  
Jared smiled. “I bet you say that to all the girls and boys in your bed.”  
“No.” Jensen lifted his head, his eyes met Jared’s directly. “Only you.”  
Jared stared at the vampire. How was he supposed to NOT fall for him, if he said something like that?  
That was dangerous territory. Vampires didn’t take humans as their mate, especially not Jensen. And no matter how he made Jared feel, this could only be an affair.  
Jared closed his eyes, unable to answer.  
Jensen’s lips run softly over his eyebrows. “You’re thinking too hard. I must be not doing my job right.”  
He continued to place soft kisses all over Jared’s face, making him shiver.  
“Not too hard.” Jared breathed.  
“Then what has distracted you?” Jensen looked at him with a curious expression.  
Jared felt too vulnerable to lie to the vampire and decided to be honest.  
“I’m thinking about the future.”  
Jensen stilled above him. “You don’t have hope for us.” he stated.  
Sighing, Jared rolled out of Jensen’s arms and onto his side next to him. “Am I wrong?”  
Jensen looked at him, his eyes guarded now. “We cannot control the future, Jared.”  
Jared nodded. Yeah. Just like they couldn’t control his inevitable death. Or Marylin’s.  
He sensed instinctively that this wasn’t the time to have this kind of conversation. So he smiled instead and said: “Your mortal is actually pretty hungry right now. You should feed him before you put him to sleep.“  
Chuckling Jensen’s tense features loosened up and he led Jared into the kitchen to make him omelette with mushrooms, peppers and chives. He put that on toast and served it to Jared who almost drooled as the smell hit his nostrils.  
He devoured the simple, but delicious meal so fast, that Jensen rose his eyebrows in stunned silence.  
Sated Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and guided him back to bed. The talk he wanted to have could wait another day, Jared thought. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.  
Some languid lovemaking later, Jared fell asleep in his vampire’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the delay of the last chapter you get another one today.  
> It’s a short one, but I hope you still enjoy it. 🙃

The next morning at work he settled in with his coffee and sighed relaxed.  
The last night was amazing. Jensen had made love to him not just fucked him.  
Or at least that was how Jared had felt it.  
But he still needed to talk to Jensen.  
He was fully aware of the fact that he procrastinated. He was afraid, ok!?  
He knew that he was in head over heels.  
He fell in love, that was a matter of fact.  
And he knew, that Jensen didn’t.  
Chris had told him, Jensen wasn’t capable to feel love.  
Still, his stupid heart hoped that, with enough time, he could convince Jensen that loving Jared maybe wasn’t a bad thing.  
Jensen liked him. Was definitely attracted to him. Maybe he could love him after all.  
And if not... Jared refused to think of that just yet.  
For the moment he was happy.  
Very much in love with a vampire lord and strangely enough it was the happiest he had ever felt in his whole life. 

Jensen came into the agency on the dot at 7PM and as always he took Jared’s breath away.  
He wore light blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.  
Jared was so in love that he thought he could die happy with just looking at Jensen right now.  
Jared cleared his throat and filled Jensen in. “So. Your date tonight is Jake Murphy. He’s a were-tiger and a 3-star cook at Waldorf’s. You’ve probably eaten his steaks if you’ve ever had dinner there.” he handed Jensen the file and smiled as Jensen just laid it back without looking at it again.  
“Ok, you’ll wait at the bar. I’ll meet you there.” Jensen grinned.  
Jared thought he should say something about taking the dates more serious.  
But he couldn’t bring himself to encourage Jensen to see someone else.  
So he just smiled and nodded.

He introduced Jensen and Jake, who was a gorgeous looking guy with chestnut brown hair and warm Sherry brown eyes. And he seemed to be really interested in Jensen.  
Jared felt a slight sting of jealousy and excused himself to go to the bar.  
As he ordered a water the bartender smiled at him and said: “Will he be back at your side in under 10 minutes today? I think yesterday was his best time thus far.”  
Jared stared at the guy and asked dumbfounded: “What? In under... excuse me!?“  
The bartender blushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be nosy. I just noticed. It’s not my place. I’m sorry.”  
With that he placed the water in front of Jared and found himself something to do on the other side of the bar.  
Jared stared after him and chewed on his bottom lip.  
Maybe he needed to find another place for these dates.  
It made him feel anxious and very uncomfortable now that he knew some stranger had noticed this kind of “game“ they were playing.  
And suddenly it hit him.  
THAT was exactly what he had said to Jensen on the very first day what he wouldn’t want to be a part of.  
Playing games with people who seriously thought they were seeing someone as interested in finding true love as they were themselves.  
He felt sick.  
As Jensen appeared with a bright smile and a “ready when you are“ on his lips, Jared just nodded and fled the room.  
Outside he walked straight to Jensen’s waiting car, the vampire right behind.  
Inside Jensen asked clearly concerned: “What’s wrong, Jared? Did something happen?”  
Jared just shook his head and looked out of the window. “Not here.”  
The vampire lord stayed silent but Jared could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of his head. 

They drove to Jared’s in silence and as they walked into his apartment and he had closed the door, Jared went into the living room.  
He turned to Jensen. “Please. Sit down. We really need to talk. Now.”  
Jensen obeyed silently, watching Jared with worried eyes.  
Jared paced the room, too anxious to sit down as well. “I don’t know where to start. I...,” he faced Jensen and looked him straight into the eyes.  
“Jensen, what is this for you?”  
The vampire’s face closed off so fast that Jared felt dizzy by just looking at him.  
His eyes were guarded now, his tone careful. “I thought you knew that already.”  
Jared shook his head, angry. “No, Jensen. No, I don’t know. Is this a game for you? Just a little fun to bridge the time until you find your mate? What is it, Jensen!”  
Jensen leaned back, stunned. “Woah. Did I do something to upset you? Did I make you feel like you are just ‘a little fun’ to me?”  
Jared pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. But I don’t know where we are going from here. If this isn’t just a little fun, if this is something serious, then tell me how you feel about me. Do you love me? Would you consider me your mate? Am I allowed to ask you to stop seeing others?”  
Jensen stayed silent and Jared looked up to meet his eyes.  
He saw a sadness in the depth of these green orbs that struck him to the core.  
He felt tears prickling in his own eyes and nodded. “You don’t have to answer that. I can see it clearly in your eyes.”  
Jensen stood up and came over. He carefully touched Jared’s arm to get his attention. “It’s not that easy as you might think, Jared. You ARE allowed to ask me to only see you. And I do have feelings for you.”  
Jared laughed bitterly. “Yeah. But you don’t love me. And I will never be your mate.”  
“Jared...,” Jensen began, clearly strained.  
“Am I wrong?” Jared interrupted.  
The following silence was answer enough. Jared rubbed his wet eyes angrily, then went to the door and opened it. “Please go, Jensen.”  
As the vampire obeyed and walked up to him, he said sadly: “I’m sorry, Jared. For what it is worth, I’m really sorry.”  
Jared refused eye contact and stared at a point behind Jensen, his voice flat, as he answered. “I’ll see you tomorrow at 7PM. Good night, Lord Ackles.”  
He carefully closed the door behind Jensen and walked into his bedroom.  
With numb fingers he undressed, went through his night routine and climbed into his bed afterwards.  
Only then he allowed himself to break down, to collapse.  
And he did.  
Oh boy, he absolutely did.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared came into work and went straight to his office, so he missed Maya who ran after him. “Jared! Did you set up your own profile?”  
For a moment he was just confused. Then it hit him. Yes! He did. But only to see if he and Jensen would match. He deleted it right after. Or so he thought. He stared wide eyed at Maya. “Shit. I did, but it was just for me. A test. For... you know. I wanted to delete it but I forgot. Oh my god. It’s still online, isn’t it!?”  
Maya grinned. “It is, honey. And Sandy wants to talk to you. She got some requests for it and wants to check with you before setting something up.”  
Jared swallowed hard and nodded.  
He didn’t want to go on a date. His heart was broken just yesterday. He didn’t feel like jumping right back in.  
He sighed. He would tell Sandy to refuse the requests and to delete his profile. 

Sandy singsonged him in as he knocked on her door and beamed at him. “Oh hey! Sam told me to handle your profile. She’s very pleased that you finally set one up. And you got some nice requests on it, Jared! I thought, we could go through them together, so I can get a feeling for what you like?”  
Jared stared at her smiling face and sighed again. He couldn’t turn her down. So he took the seat next to her. “Ok. Let me see what I got.”  
She opened a few requests and Jared had to admit, he felt a little bit flattered by most of them. Men and women were equally interested. And some did match pretty good.  
Sandy turned to him and said: “May I suggest that we do this like we would do it for our clients? I’ll show the best ones first? See, if there is someone who catches your interest?”  
Jared nodded in agreement and she looked back on her computer screen. “Ok. Here’s a young werewolf, name’s Matt Cohen. Damn. He looks good!” And she was right. The picture on the screen showed a smiling young man with black hair and bright blue-green eyes. He really was handsome, Jared had to agree. “How many percent?” he asked. And Sandy grinned. “A total 90%.”  
Jared’s eyes grew wide. “90%? Wow! That’s rare! Ok. Let’s put his file on the maybe-side.”  
Sandy frowned at him but did as she was told. Then she opened another one. “Here we have Maggie Swinsson, a siren. It’s a 83% match.” Jared nodded.  
In the next two hours they found him three more potential dates, who all went on Jared’s maybe-side. He looked into Sandy’s happy face and agreed to go on a few dates. She clapped her hands and ushered him away so she could call the clients and set up the dates. 

Back in his own office he went to work.  
At seven his door opened and Jensen entered the room.  
Jared’s heart constricted painfully, but he smiled a professional smile and rose to his feet. “Jensen. Your date tonight is Danneel Harris. A glory demon and a very popular pop star.” he handed the vampire the file and to his surprise he actually opened it.  
He looked at the picture of the beautiful redhead and nodded.  
Jared opened his drawer and gave Jensen a small gift. “Lily Of The Valley. Her favorite perfume.”  
Jensen accepted it with a brief nod. “Thank you.”  
Jared grabbed his blazer and hold his door open, but Jensen just looked at him. A question in his eyes Jared closed the door again. “Something wrong?”  
Jensen straightened his shoulders. “Your presence isn’t required anymore. I think I will make it through a date without someone waiting for me at the bar. You were right. That wasn’t fair to anyone. Not to you and definitely not to my dates.”  
Jared felt cold suddenly. But he nodded. “Ok.” was all he answered.  
Jensen continued. “And I asked Sam if she could take over from here. She agreed and would have told you already, but I thought it would be the right thing to speak to you myself.” For a moment there was something in Jensen’s eyes, a flicker of emotion, but it was gone the next second and Jared wasn’t sure it was really there in the first place.  
“Thank you, Jared. For everything.” with that, Jensen went out of the door and left Jared back in his office, feeling numb and close to crying. 

He was not sure how he made it home that evening. But somehow he ended up on his couch, alone.  
He watched some sitcoms, but nothing really caught his interest, so he went to bed early.  
He stared at his ceiling, imagining Jensen at his date. Was he having fun? Was he actually having dinner with Ms. Harris? Was he going home with her?  
Jared rubbed his eyes violently. But he couldn’t stop thinking of the vampire. HIS vampire. He still felt that way although it was his own decision to send him away.  
Jared sighed. Regret tasted awful.

The next two days he was busy with catching up on his regular clients and he worked late every evening.  
The weekend he spent alone, working, watching tv and feeling miserable.  
He was glad when he could go back to work on Monday.  
He tried to be as normal as possible, especially around Maya, he didn’t want her to worry over him and he worked as much as he could to feel distracted from his broken heart.  
He was about to go home for the night as a soft knock on his door startled him.  
Then the door slowly opened and a smiling young man carefully stepped in. Black hair, blue-green eyes. Matt! Jared remembered. “Hi, I’m Matt. I’m supposed to take you on a date tonight. But if you’re too busy, we can go another time.” his voice was soft and he smiled shyly.  
Jared looked at his watch. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I forgot! That’s so embarrassing! I’m sorry.”  
He jumped out of his chair and rushed over to Matt, holding his hand out. “Excuse my behavior. I’m normally not that rude. And no, I don’t want to go another time. Right now is just fine!”  
Matt smiled at him. “That’s great! I’m glad. Do you have any recommendations where to go?”  
They went to a cocktail bar a few blocks from his office and talked on their way to it.  
Matt was chatty and seemed like a really nice guy. Jared felt comfortable with him.  
After a few drinks Matt looked at him and asked: “Were you with a guy before? I’m asking, because you are my first male date and I’m still so nervous. I like you. But I don’t want to do something wrong.”  
Jared smiled. “Just one guy. He was...,” Jared cleared his throat, “You’re doing just fine. I’m having a great time. And I like your company.”  
Matt sighed with relief. “Oh good. So at least someone knows what he’s doing here.”  
Jared laughed, because Matt looked utterly adorable in that moment, he couldn’t help it.  
Matt grinned at him and asked then: “How was he? Your boyfriend? May I ask what happened?”  
Jared sobered. “Uh. He... he was... a vampire. And he wasn’t my boyfriend. It was... one sided.”  
Matt’s eyes showed sympathy. “Oh. I see. Vampires and humans are a difficult combination for couples. I’m sorry it didn’t work. He’s missing out.”  
Jared smiled. “Thank you.”  
After that they chatted on and Jared actually forgot his heartbreak for a while.  
Matt was funny and witty and Jared really had a good time.  
Matt walked him back to the office and promised to call Jared tomorrow.  
They parted with a hug. 

Jared just was about to go to bed when his phone rang. “Hello?” he asked carefully and a cheerful voice answered. “It’s Matt! I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait till tomorrow. Would you like to go out with me again? Tomorrow?”  
Jared grinned. “Ok.” he said.  
“Great. I’ll pick you up at seven. And Jared?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for the nice evening. See you tomorrow.” and then Matt hung up.  
Still smiling Jared placed his phone on his bedside table.  
Matt was a nice guy and he was interested in him. That felt pretty good after the one person Jared had wanted in years rejected him.  
It didn’t magically heal his heart. No. But it made him feel better. And that was something he needed right then.


	13. Chapter 13

The next two weeks he spent almost every evening with Matt.  
Even on the weekends they saw each other.  
Then Matt invited Jared to a baseball game, which Jared found boring, but he faked enthusiasm for Matt, who was clearly enjoying it.  
But Matt caught him yawning twice and asked with a smile: “You don’t like baseball, don’t you?”  
Jared winced. “Is it that obvious? No. I don’t even know the rules.”  
Matt laughed. “It’s a little bit obvious when you know how to read the signs. Like your watering eyes after yawning so hard I was afraid you broke your jaw!”  
Jared blushed. “I’m so sorry.” But Matt just grinned, took his hand and led him outside the stadium.  
He bought them ice cream and they walked down the street, enjoying each other’s company in silence for awhile.  
They sat down on a bench at a small park.  
Matt touched Jared’s hand carefully and as Jared looked at him, Matt was watching him with a serious expression. Then he leaned in and kissed him softly.  
It was just a peck on the lips. To test the waters. And as Jared didn’t flinch away, Matt kissed him for real this time.  
Jared let it happen. It felt... ok. Matt was a good kisser, but there was no passion behind it.  
Jared put a hand on Matt’s chest and gently pushed him away.  
Matt sighed. “You feel it as well, right?”  
Jared frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Matt smiled sadly. “No sparks. It was nice, but I felt... nothing. And I think, you didn’t feel anything either.”  
Jared stared at his hands. “I’m sorry. I think it’s too early. I like you. I like being with you. But....,” he trailed off.  
“Yeah. Same here.” Matt sighed. Then he continued. “I thought I was ready. I really was willing to meet someone new. But now.... I just miss her that much more.”  
Jared looked at him. “Her?”  
“My girlfriend. She was the one, you know? I knew her since Highschool and we were together since then. Even her becoming famous was just an obstacle, but we managed. That all changed about almost two months ago. She said, she wanted to broaden her horizon, meet new people. That was her nice way to dump me. I still don’t know what happened, or what I did wrong. She just... left. Packed her things and went to L.A. to promote her new music video. I heard she’s back for the last three weeks now and I guess that’s why I decided to go out and see someone else as well. But I’m not ready yet. I’m sorry, Jared. I never wanted to hurt you.”  
Jared stared at Matt. “Your... you were... your girlfriend was Danneel Harris!?”  
Matt nodded. “Yeah. Do you know her?”  
Jared shook his head, still stunned. “No. Not personally. But she’s dating my... the vampire I...,” he shut his mouth.  
Matt’s eyes widened. “Oh. My. God. You dated Ackles? The vampire lord? You were the human he brought to the Met with him? Whole New York was talking about you. And... wait. You said, Danneel is dating him now?” Matt looked shocked.  
Jared winced. “I’m sorry. I’m not allowed to talk about my clients. It was a slip up.”  
Matt leaned back heavily, staring into the distance.  
“Now it all makes sense. I saw his profile online. She must’ve seen it too. She was always fascinated by him, but I never thought... I never...,” Matt looked so lost, Jared touched his thigh softly to spent a little comfort.  
“I’m sorry, Matt. I am so sorry.“  
Matt shook his head. “We’re quite a pair. You’re still not over your vampire lord and I’m still very much in love with my ex-girlfriend, who is now dating your vampire. Great. What a mess.” he laughed humorless.  
Jared smiled. “Yeah. I think you nailed it. But hey, at least we found each other.” He elbowed Matt and winked at him.  
Matt burst out laughing. “Lucky me!”  
He stood up and said. “Come on. Let’s get dinner somewhere. And then you’ll help me to get my girl back. And I’ll help you to get your vampire back.”  
Jared grinned.  
He wasn’t so sure that Jensen would actually want him back, but if he could help Matt, he would pretend to work on that as well. 

.................................................................................................

Jensen was dating Danneel for almost two weeks now. She was as beautiful as she was boring.  
He sighed and nodded politely to her chatter without a clue what she was talking about.  
He knew it from the very start that she wasn’t “it” either. But he didn’t want to go back to Sam’s agency, looking for more dates.  
He would just pretend that Danneel was perfect and everyone would be happy, right? Yeah. Not so much, but ok.  
He was dealing with that later.  
After their dinner he went to a high society party with her, where she hung on his arm and showed him around.  
It was exhausting.  
And he remembered just then why he never liked these kind of events.  
He excused himself after a considerate amount of time and let her alone with her friends.  
At home he went straight to his bar and poured himself a whiskey.  
And another one right after.  
A husky laughter interrupted his drinking as Kane appeared from the shadows of the room. “Need a drinking buddy?”  
Jensen handed the other vampire a tumbler as well.  
Kane sipped his drink and asked after awhile: “So.... Danneel?”  
Jensen rose an eyebrow. “Danneel... what?”  
“Come on, Jensen. I know you. You hate everything she stands for. And now you want me to believe that she’s someone you actually consider a mate?” Kane sounded amused.  
Jensen sighed. “No. But I want Sam to believe it. So we can end this stupid bet and move on with our lives.”  
“And after a few weeks have passed you and her split and that’s it?”  
Jensen nodded. “Something like that. Yes.”  
Kane fell silent. He poured himself another whiskey, filled Jensen’s glass as well and then asked carefully: “What about Jared? Do you miss him?”  
Jensen didn’t answer, but he gripped his glass so tight, it burst into thousands of fragments onto the floor.  
“That’s what I thought.” Kane placed his glass on the bar and turned to face Jensen, who was staring out into the night. “Look, to me you seemed happy for the first time in over 400 years. He made you smile. I know, why you’re holding back. I know why you think it won’t work. I know it, because I was there back then, Jensen. But he doesn’t know. Talk to him. See, if you two can work it out. Give it a try. And if it doesn’t work.... well. At least you tried, right?”  
Jensen looked at Kane with hard, cold eyes. “At least I tried? What are you? A fortune cookie? When I ‘try’ people get hurt. There is a reason for why our kind doesn’t mate with humans, Chris.”  
Kane nodded calmly. “Yes. But we both know that reason could never hold you back, if you don’t want to be held back. Not you.”  
Jensen glared at him and then left the room, clearly angry.  
Kane just smiled to himself.  
He knew his words went through.  
Because Jensen never got angry. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, as most of you know, I was terribly sick.   
> I was in hospital for over 3 months and underwent 15 surgeries.   
> I almost died.   
> But I made it and I’m on my way to full recovery!   
> Thank you everyone who cared and asked how I was. It meant the world.   
> Now I’m back at writing again.   
> I hope you’re still with me!

  
The next few days Matt came over a lot.  
He was buzzing with energy to get his girl back.  
He came up with some wild ideas to impress her, but Jared gave consideration, that she was now with Jensen.  
And Jensen... well let’s say he was very impressive himself. Jared knew that first hand.  
At the end of the week Matt was frustrated and Jared still heartbroken.  
And then Sam called to remind Jared, that he had to organize the work mixer.   
He sighed.   
He had completely forgotton that it was his turn this time.  
Sam mailed him the guest list and to his excitement Jensen was on it.  
Of course with Danneel as his date.  
An idea formed in his mind.  
He called Matt and asked if he wanted to go as well.  
But not with him. Maya was willing to play his date.  
Jared had a feeling, that IF Danneel would feel jealousy, it would be over a girl.  
Matt was excited, just as Jared had expected.  
And Jared looked through his “maybe-folder“ to pick someone as a date as well.  
There was a pretty girl, that sparked his interest.  
She was a werewolf and very beautiful one. Long brown hair, dark sparkling eyes, a blinding smile and she matched him with 89%.  
He tiped in her number and waited for her to pick up.  
“Genevieve Cortese?“ her voice was soft and Jared smiled.  
“Hi, this is Jared Padalecki. Uhm... I’m calling, because you made a request on my profile for Perfect Match. Uhm...“, he breathed deeply in and out and heard a warm laugh on the other end. “Oh yes. I did. So, does that mean you want us to meet? Because that would be really amzing.“  
Jared grinned relieved. “Yeah. That is exactly, why I’m calling. And I don’t know if you would like that, but I want to invite you to our work mixer next Friday. It’s for us employees and for our clients. And well, I thought, since I’m an employee and you are a client... would you like to go with me?“  
He swore he could hear her smile through the phone as she answered: “Yes, Jared. I really would like to be your date.“  
“Great! I email you the details. Your adress is in your request, so I’ll pick you up at six?“ Jared asked.  
Genevieve agreed and Jared hung up, feeling better.  
To be honest he didn’t want to go to a party and meet Jensen there with his girlfriend, while he was alone and still very much in love with the vampire lord.  
  
Jared spent the next hours on working for the upcoming event.  
He called a caterer, he booked a location, a DJ and a few barkeepers, and he desined the invitations and sent them all out via email.  
After that he felt tired and drained and called it a night.  
At home he settled in front of the tv but nothing really caught his interest.  
He sighed and called Matt, who had become a very good friend over the short period of time that they knew each other.  
“Hey Matt, I’d like to ask if you want to come over? I’m feeling lonely and thought the feeling’s mutual?“  
Matt laughed “Yeah, it is. Be there in twenty. Bye.“  
Jared smiled to himself and got up to prepare some snacks and put some beer into the fridge.  
When Matt arrived he had already drank one and immediately offered Matt a beer as well.  
Matt took it and sat down. “Ok, talk to me big boy. Wassup with you?“  
Jared sighed and then told Matt “I called this werewolf today. Genevieve. She matched 89% with me. But I don’t know, man. It doesn’t feel right. I mean... I’m using her. Because I don’t want to go alone to a party, where Jensen will be with a pretty girl.“ he looked so sad, that Matt put his beer down on the coffee table and then turned to him to hug him for a moment.  
“Look Jared, I know we said, we want our exes back, but what if you’ll find someone else instead? Woud it be that bad? I will be going with a friend of yours and she knows that it is just pretending to be my new girlfriend. And it is pretty clear why I want Danneel back. We have a long shared past together. But Jensen and you... you said it was one sided the whole time. Right? I don’t want to ruin that for you, but I think you should take into consideration that maybe it will stay that way. That he still will not want you the way you hope. And in that case, maybe you should be open to meet someone else. Someone who will want you just as much as you want them.“  
Jared had to fight tears as he listened to Matt.  
He nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.“  
He smiled at Matt. “It is highly unlikely that Jensen will have differnt thoughts now other than he had before. Even his best friend told me that he thinks Jensen isn’t capable to love.“  
Matt stared at him. “What?! His best friend said so? Jared... I’m so sorry.“  
Jared nodded again. “Thank you. Ok, do you want to watch Jeopardy? It’s on tonight.“  
Matt agreed and they spent the next hour laughing and trying to guess better than the guests on the show.  
When Matt finally went home, Jared felt better.  
Still lonely, but it was ok for now.  
  
The next morning Sam told him that Jensen accepted the invitation and planned to bring Danneel Harris with him. She smiled and said, “You did a pretty good job here, Jared. She is perfect! He’s dating her for over two weeks now, that´s the longest he’s ever dated anyone since I met him decades ago. You set up an amazing profile for him. I don´t know why he made up his mind about you being his supervisor, but I know how much work it was, so thank you. Good job.“ and she padded him on the back, already turning to leave for her office.  
Jared was in a sour mood for the rest of the day.  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
Jensen got the invitation to that damn work mixer from Jared and felt sick.  
He knew he had to go.  
To show Sam that he was with Danneel and to tell her that she had won their bet.  
He desperately wanted to never set foot again in her agency, so that he never had to see Jared again.  
Jared.  
Jensen cursed.  
Of course Jared would be there.  
And Jensen would play happy couple with Danneel in front of him.  
He knew it would hurt Jared.  
Jared had ended their affair not because he didn´t have feelings for Jensen, but because he felt too much.  
And because he knew it would never be returned.  
Jensen called Danneel and asked her to be his date. She happily agreed and Jensen’s jaw flexed with how much he pressed his teeth togehter.  
Great. Another long and boring night with that woman.  
He sighed. If he wanted to convince Sam that he’d found his mate, he had to play along.  
Although he knew it would become harder and harder for him to hold that charade up.  
He barely liked her.  
Jensen stared out of the window down onto the city under his feet.  
Was Chris right? Was he happier with Jared than he was in the last 400 years alone?  
And did he miss Jared?  
Yeah. He did.  
Jared was funny, he was intelligent and so smart. Jensen liked his wit, his mental sharpness and his humor.  
He wasn’t hurting the eyes either. And the sex was spectacular.  
But he was a human.  
And maybe Jared was willing to make an exeption to his rule to not date vampires, but Jensen wouldn´t mate with a human.  
He just couldn’t.  
And maybe it wasn’t fair in the first place to seduce Jared the way he had done.  
Maybe he should’ve stayed away from him.  
But Jensen had never honest to god thought that Jared would fall in love with him.  
Otherwise he would never have come near him.  
Nor would he have selpt with him.  
Yeah, it was better this way.  
Jared was better off without him.  
Right?  
Right.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the party arrived sooner than Jensen liked.  
Just a few hours and he had to face Jared.  
He sighed deeply and sipped from his drink, brooding behind the desk in his office in the mansion.  
It knocked on the door and before he could even answer Chris came in. His good mood obvious. And disturbing.  
Jensen frowned. “What’s up? You’re awfully happy.” he grumbled.  
Chris smiled. “Oh, nothing. I just got an invitation for this work party of Jared’s.”  
Jensen’s frown deepened. “Why.”  
Chris grinned. “I asked your boy to find me a match. And tonight I will meet a beautiful vampire named Alaina. Red hair, grey-green eyes and almost as sinful lips as yours.” he winked.  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? Come on, Kane! That’s not your style.”  
And under his breath he muttered: “... and Jared’s not my boy.”  
Chris laughed. “Yeah, well. We’ll see about that.”  
Then he sobered. “Do you really want to go with Danneel?”  
Jensen shrugged and took another sip of his drink.  
Chris looked him straight in the eyes. “You know I love you. But that’s not right, Jensen.  
The demon likes you. She thinks you two are building a relationship. You can’t play her like this. And you damn well know that.”  
Jensen sighed again. “I know, Chris. I’ll tell her before the party. And let her decide if she still wants to be my date.”  
Chris looked at him surprised. That was easier than he thought. He’d thought he had to be a little more convincing.  
“What made you change your mind?”  
Jensen put the glass on the desk and stood up. “Like you said. It’s not right. She’s not the one. And it’s not fair to let her think that I will consider her a mate.”  
Chris watched him intensely. “What about Jared?”  
Jensen’s features hardened. “Let it go, Kane. Jared made it clear that he’s done with us. And I respect that.”  
Chris shook his head. “You are a stubborn son of a bitch! You know damn well that he only said that because you asshole couldn’t say you love him back!”  
Jensen growled. “Careful, Kane. You’re walking on a thin red line here.”  
But Chris stood his ground. “Stop telling yourself you don’t have feelings for that human. I know you. And I can see that you feel deeply for him. Why can’t you admit that!”  
“You know why!” Jensen yelled and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Chris took Jensen’s glass and emptied it.  
Yeah. He knew why. 

Jared was nervous the whole day.  
He had talked on the phone a few times to Genevieve and it was nice.  
He’d laughed a lot and it seemed that they had a lot in common.  
He was excited to meet her. He hoped that she would be someone who would make his feelings for the vampire lord go away.  
He really, truly wished that.  
He had changed half a dozen times until he was satisfied with his outfit.  
He decided to wear a dark brown suit, an ivory colored shirt and a dark brown matching tie.  
Standing outside of her apartment he combed his fingers through his long hair and sighed.  
It was now or never.  
He rang the doorbell and waited.  
A few moments later a tiny, beautiful girl opened the door. He recognized her from her profile pic.  
He smiled. “Hi. I’m Jared.” and handed her a flower bouquet.  
She returned the smile warmly and took the flowers. “It’s nice to meet you in person. I’m Gen. Would you like to come in? I have to put on my shoes, if only I can find them. Then I’m ready to go.” she laughed and let him in in a big, cozy looking living room.  
He waited while she was in the back of the apartment, looking for her shoes.  
A few moments later she came back. “Ok. We can go. I’m ready.”  
Jared turned and whispered: “Wow. You look gorgeous.”  
And she did! Her dark brown locks were up, only a few curled around her delicate face. Her brown eyes were made up with dark eye shadow and framed with long, beautiful lashes.  
She wore a red shimmering, tight-fitting dress and red high heels.  
“Thank you. That’s so kind of you.” she smiled.  
Jared now regretted that he hadn’t rented a limo.  
He led her to his Prius and opened the door for her. She slid in gracefully und smiled up to him when he closed the door.  
They barely talked on the drive to the party location. But she smiled at him whenever he looked over at her.  
Somehow that was calming his nerves.  
When they finally arrived he took her inside and introduced her to Sam and her wife Ruth, a petite red head with cat like eyes and a very Scottish accent.  
She was a witch as well and married to Sam for almost 150 years now.  
Sam was very pleased to see that Jared found a date over his own work place.  
While Sam and Ruth showed Gen around, Jared got them drinks and met Matt and Maya at the bar. They were chatting and laughing and seemed very close.  
Matt hugged him. “Hey man! You made it! How’s your date? Is she as nice as she was on the phone?”  
Jared smiled. “Yes. She’s great. And absolutely stunning. Come on. I’ll introduce you two.”  
But when Matt saw Gen, his smile faded. “You... that’s Genevieve Cortese, Jared. I know her. She’s... well, her pack and mine don’t get along that well. It’s better to avoid her. I don’t want to cause a scene.” he apologized and went back to the bar, Maya still on his arm.  
Jared stood there, stunned for a moment.  
Huh. He wasn’t aware that the old pack politics were still as complicated as they were decades ago.  
He shook himself out of his own thoughts and brought Gen her champagne.  
He relaxed more and more, the alcohol made it easier and he really had fun with Gen.  
Sam and Ruth seemed to like her and Maya also approved when she came over while Matt was chatting with a woodnymphe.  
But suddenly the noises around him dimmed to a whispering and he turned around to see what was happening.  
Jared froze.  
Jensen had arrived. Danneel on his arm. And they looked breathtaking together. Everyone was staring at them.  
Jensen wore a black tux, black shirt and black tie. And a carefully trimmed beard. To Jared’s surprise the beard shimmered ginger brown. And it looked just... stunning.  
Jared’s knees began to shake a little as the vampire lord’s green eyes landed on him. Jensen nodded in his direction but then he led Danneel to the bar.  
Her red locks were openly falling down on her shoulders, just a few diamond clippers held them out of her face.  
Her golden dress was beautiful and guaranteed that all eyes were on her.  
Gen laid her small hand on his arm and asked concerned: “Jared? Are you ok. You look so pale. Do you want to go out and catch some fresh air?”  
He nooded. “Yes. Yes, I think that would be a good idea.”  
She took his hand. “I’ll go with you.”  
“No!” he refused a bit more vehemently than he’d intended. “I’m sorry. I know you mean well, but I just need a few minutes alone. That ok?”  
“Of course, Jared! Take your time. I’m right here, if you need me.” she smiled at him.  
Jared returned the smile gratefully. “Thank you, Gen. I’ll be back in a few.”  
Then he all but fled the room.  
Outside he took deep breaths.  
God. To see the vampire lord had shaken him to the core.  
Jared closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart when he heard a deep and very familiar voice behind him.  
“Jared? Are you ok?” the concern was genuine and Jared’s heart jumped.  
He opened his eyes and turned around.  
“Jensen. Hi. It’s nice to see you again. Yes. I’m fine. I just needed some fresh air.”  
Jensen stood so close that Jared could smell his aftershave. And damn, Jared inhaled deeply.  
He’d missed that smell so much.  
Jensen frowned. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you sure that you are ok? Shall I get you someone?” and he reached out to carefully touch Jared’s arm.  
Jared jumped. And Jensen pulled his hand away as if he had burned himself.  
He looked hurt for a second before his face closed off again.  
Now it was Jared who reached out to touch. He grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him closer.  
“I’m sorry. I was just... startled. And I am sure. I’m fine. Thank you.”  
Reluctantly he let go of Jensen’s hand and gave him a shaky smile.  
Jensen still didn’t look convinced but he stayed silent.  
Jared took another deep breath and said: “You look great. I like the beard. It suits you.”  
Jensen began to smile carefully. “Thank you. Beside the paleness, you look good as well.”  
Then they stood there, silence spread awkwardly between them.  
Jared cleared his throat and asked: “So... you and Danneel?”  
Jensen watched him with an intense gaze. “No. We’re not together. We’re just friends.”  
Jared stared at Jensen dumbfounded. “What? But I thought... Sam said... I don’t understand...” he said confused.  
Jensen shrugged. “We dated for awhile. That’s correct. But she isn’t the one. I guess she hoped we would become more than just friends. But... well. No. Not happening. She took it with dignity and still wanted to go as my date tonight. So... yeah.”  
Jared closed his open mouth and swallowed hard. He looked down at his shoes and mumbled: “So, does that mean you are still looking for your mate with our agency?”  
“No. I’m done. I ended the contract with Sam earlier this evening.” Jensen answered calmly.  
Jared’s eyes shot up to look at him, wide with shock. “Oh. You... you are... that was it then? What... what will you do now.”  
Jensen smiled his trademark half-smile. “I’ll disappear back into the shadows that I came from.”  
With sad eyes Jared added: “And live a lonely life again?”  
Jensen stepped closer, he stroked the back of his hand carefully over Jared’s cheek and whispered: “You can come and visit me anytime, Jared.”  
And Jared stared into the vampire lord’s emerald green eyes as if he were hypnotized. He couldn’t look away, not for the life of him.  
Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared. It was just a soft brush of his lips over Jared’s. But that was all it needed for Jared to moan silently and to press his lips to Jensen’s.  
Jensen growled and his hand shot up, cupped the back of Jared’s head to hold him in place as he got serious.  
He kissed Jared hard and passionate.  
He opened Jared’s lips with his tongue and plundered Jared’s mouth.  
And Jared gave everything he had. He kissed back just as hard and both his hands held Jensen’s face so he couldn’t move away, even if he wanted.  
Jensen licked in deep, his tongue stroked and massaged Jared’s, he caressed the roof of his mouth, he lured Jared’s tongue in his mouth, challenged Jared’s tongue to dance with his, pushed it then back into Jared’s mouth, tongues so entangled that it was hard to say where one began and the other ended.  
Jared pressed his body against Jensen’s and moaned as he found him hard. He rubbed his own erection against Jensen’s and whimpered when he felt Jensen shudder violently.  
“Please. Jensen.... just...” Jared moaned, begged, pleaded.  
He wanted.... he didn’t know exactly what was happening here, but he knew he wanted Jensen.  
He wanted him so much that it hurt. “Jensen... I need...” he moaned again as Jensen’s hand suddenly closed around his still clothed cock.  
Jared couldn’t help it, he rocked into Jensen’s hand, shivering, whimpering, a complete mess.  
Jensen began to stroke him through his pants and Jared gasped.  
His hands roamed over Jensen’s shoulders, seeking something to hold onto.  
Jensen pressed in closer, their bodies as entangled as their tongues, both men heated, needing friction, needing release. Desperately.  
Jared was so close already, he moaned into Jensen’s mouth: “Please. I need to come. Jensen... please...”  
And just as Jensen gripped him hard, ready to jerk him off, a female voice was heard.  
“Jared! Where are you! I’m worried. Jared? Are you ok?”  
Jensen let go, stepped back hastily and adjusted his pants. He looked at Jared and suppressed a moan. Jared looked so debauched, it took all of Jensen’s willpower to not just bend Jared over and fuck him right here.  
He inhaled deeply then he said in a calm tone: “I’m sorry, Jared. I apologize. I overstepped your boundaries. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” his face was calm as well, but his crimson red eyes gave his real feelings away.  
Jared was shaking and still hard. He stared at Jensen, wanting him, needing him, but the vampire lord just bowed his head slightly and left.  
What the fuck was happening here! Jared was completely confused.  
That’s how Gen found him.  
“God, Jared! What happened! You look awful! What can I do to help? Please, let me help.“ she pleaded.  
Jared rubbed his face. “I’m so sorry Gen. I’m fine. I... I just met someone I had a fling with awhile ago. It was... awkward. But it’s ok now. I am ok. Let’s go back inside, shall we?” he smiled reassuringly at her.  
She nodded and turned around to go back inside.  
Jared looked back to where Jensen had been standing a few minutes ago.  
His body ached, still needing release, but most of all his heart hurt.  
He didn’t know that it was possible to break an already broken heart even more.  
He hung his head and followed Gen back inside, not aware of the emerald green eyes that were following him.


End file.
